Firstborn."
by Ellie Dee
Summary: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close to home with Agent Scully and the Scoobie Gang. Can they work together to solve the case before a young girl dies?
1. Default Chapter

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 1/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scoobie Gang. Can they work together   
to solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS and   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game. In the X-Files Universe this story   
takes place after the movie "Fight the Future," but before the events in   
the 6th season episode "The Beginning." In the Land of Buffy this takes   
place after the episode "Band Candy" but before "Revelations."   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
  
  
"Firstborn."   
By: Ellie Dee   
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
FBI Headquarters   
Washington, D.C.   
1257Hrs.   
  
Setting aside the remains of his Kung Pao Beef, FBI Assistant Director   
Walter Skinner began to wind up what had proven to be a very product-   
ive Tuesday lunchtime meeting.   
  
"Well agents, it's nice to see that the two of you can agree on a case   
occasionally." Said Skinner, as he addressed his two more successful   
if not aggravating agents.   
  
"Sir, the evidence was fairly straight forward," replied Special Agent   
Dana Scully. "The suspects were using a sophisticated strobe light and   
frequency generator combination to cause the guards to be disoriented   
and incapacitated. This then allowed the suspects to make off with the   
stolen components."   
  
"And resulted in the guards having no clear memory of what happened.   
Just a bright light and a feeling of disorientation. Both of which are   
are common occurrences in alien abduction reports." Supplied her   
X-File partner Special Agent Fox Mulder.   
  
"Somehow I doubt aliens would be interested in components to the new   
Patriot III antimissile upgrade."   
  
"Actually Scully," mumbled Mulder around his chicken salad sandwich.   
"Aliens might be interested in acquiring those components if they were   
the result of the government back engineering captured alien techno-   
logy."   
  
"Mulder...we already went over all this."   
  
"Oh I'm not arguing with you Scully. I'm just trying to point out why   
aliens might be interested in our new defense technology."   
  
"So I take it there won't be any little green, silver or reptilian men   
popping up in here?" Asked Skinner as he tapped their final report and   
took a long drink from his glass of Dr. Pepper.   
  
"No sir, just a few ex-servicemen with a lot more greed than common   
sense and some surplus Soviet Psy Ops. gear," supplied Scully.   
  
Skinner frowned, "You're sure that the Russians weren't involved?"   
  
"Yes sir, we checked out that possibility," replied Mulder. "This was   
just a group of freelancers who were able to get a hold of the equip-   
ment on the Black market."   
  
"Well that's a ...." began Skinner, when he was interrupted by the   
buzzing of his intercom.   
  
"Yes Kim?"   
  
"Sorry to bother you Director, but I have the Sunnydale California SAC   
on line four. He says it's urgent," supplied Skinner's assistant from   
the outer office.   
  
A curious look crossed Skinner's normally stony face. "That's fine   
I'll go ahead and take it."   
  
Mulder and Scully made as if to leave, but their supervisor motioned   
for them to remain seated as he turned up the volume on his speaker   
phone.   
  
"Agent Brenner?" they heard Skinner's assistant say. "Director   
Skinner."   
  
Over the speaker phone all three could hear a deep gruff voice, "Boss,   
I got a problem out here."   
  
"Well Agent Brenner, it must be nice to have only one problem at a   
time to worry about." Replied Skinner almost playfully. "So, what's   
going on?"   
  
Scully shared a look with her partner. Skinner never sounded this   
....friendly? And what was this "Boss" business. Their supervisor   
usually maintained an air of aloofness with the agents under his   
command.   
  
"Look Boss, I've got a situation out here, a combination dual homicide   
and kidnapping."   
  
"Brenner, I wasn't aware of any ongoing kidnapping investigation out   
of your office."   
  
"Well.... sir, this isn't an ongoing case. Actually it only began   
yesterday morning."   
  
"Then I don't understand. How can the Bureau be involved yet? Is there   
evidence that the kidnap victim has been taken across the state line   
or have the local authorities requested the Bureau's assistance?"   
  
"Sir, there's a better chance that the Veterans of Foreign Wars would   
honor Clinton with a citizenship medal than the Sunnydale PD would   
request assistance from the Bureau."   
  
With that Skinner's assistant entered the office and approached the   
Director's desk.   
  
"Yes Kim, what is it?" asked Skinner with something of an edge to his   
voice.   
  
"Here are the prints, Director."   
  
"What prints?" asked the AD somewhat confused.   
  
"The ones Agent Brenner emailed me and then asked me to make copies of   
sir."   
  
"Ah... I was about to get to that Boss," Brenner added.   
  
"Thank you Kim," said Skinner as he accepted the folder. Placing it   
on his desk, the Director began looking through the assembled prints.   
When he had finished, Skinner slid them across the desk to the two   
agents facing him.   
  
As Mulder picked up the folder and began going through its contents   
Skinner continued his conversation with the agent from the west coast.   
  
"Agent Brenner please try to explain to me as clearly as possible what   
this is about and why you're even involved."   
  
By now Mulder had passed the folder to Scully, who was going through   
the pictures. There were six total, three were typical crime scene   
photos. A close up of two apparently dead bodies and two distance   
shots, showing the room from different angles with respect to the   
bodies.   
  
Hmmm, these shots are a much clearer than most police photos, thought   
Scully. They must have used a digital camera at the scene and uploaded   
directly to a computer.   
  
The next two pictures were individual close ups of the bodies at the   
morgue. They showed a man and a woman, both roughly middle aged. From   
the angle of their heads Scully felt it was a good bet both their   
necks were broken.   
  
The final picture showed a young woman or more accurately a teenage   
girl probably 17 or 18 years old. She had long dark red hair, green   
eyes, a slender build and a bright friendly smile.   
  
"Sir, the pictures in front of you are of a family from here in   
Sunnydale. The bodies are those of Dr. Ira Rosenberg a local Heart   
Surgeon and his wife Dr. Sheila Rosenberg a Child Psychologist. The   
girl is the Rosenberg's daughter, Willow, age 17. She's a Senior honor   
student at Sunnydale High."   
  
As Scully heard this she nearly dropped her Caesar salad. Quickly   
picking up the photos again, she stared at the picture of the red   
haired young woman.   
  
Brenner continued, "At 0712 Hours Monday, West Coast time, I was   
completing my morning run. As I passed the Rosenberg house I could   
hear a young woman's voice cry out 'Willow!' "   
  
"It was then that I noticed the front door of the Rosenberg house was   
wide open. I cautiously entered through the front door and found the   
Rosenbergs lying on the floor of their living room. They appeared to   
be dead."   
  
"At that point I drew my service weapon and examined the bodies for   
any signs of life. Both bodies were cold, they'd been dead at least a   
couple of hours. From upstairs I could still hear someone yelling out   
Miss. Rosenbergs name. The voice sounded very agitated or more   
accurately, scared."   
  
"I mounted the stairs and when I got to the second floor I identified   
myself as an FBI agent and ordered whoever was up there to come out   
with their hands up."   
  
"When the person emerged from Miss Rosenberg's room I realized it was   
one Buffy Summers, age 17, a classmate of Miss Rosenberg. At that   
point I returned my weapon to its holster. Miss Summers informed me   
that she had come to pick Willow up for school just a few minutes   
prior to my arriving on the scene."   
  
"We both went to Willow's room. It showed no obvious signs of a   
struggle and nothing appeared to be missing so we returned to the   
living room."   
  
As she stared at the the photo of the young woman, Scully could hear   
Agent Brenner speaking in the background. Not really listening she was   
lost in her own thoughts.   
  
It can't be her, it just can't, thought Scully. Not after all these   
years.   
  
"As I went over the bodies in detail, Buffy... I mean Miss Summers   
looked around the room after I cautioned her not to touch anything."   
  
"Not long after that we heard: 'Freeze, Police!' Two Sunnydale police   
officers were holding weapons on us."   
  
"Well it took a few minutes but I was able to get it through their   
thick skulls that Yes, I was an FBI agent. It then took the better   
part of half an hour to get then not to arrest Miss. Summers."   
  
"Michael, how do you know that this Summers girl wasn't involved?"   
  
"Simple sir, evidence." Replied the Special Agent-in-Charge of the   
Sunnydale Field Office. "Based on lividity and rigor mortis it was   
fairly easy to determine that the Rosenbergs had been dead upwards of   
2 1/2 hours. It just didn't seem too likely that a murderer would stay   
around the scene of a crime for over two hours after they had killed   
someone."   
  
"Also, if Buffy had killed the Rosenbergs 2 hours prior, why would she   
still be there looking for Willow? The Rosenberg house isn't that big.   
And finally Buffy and Willow are best of friends, neither of them   
would do anything to hurt the other."   
  
Even with his photographic memory Mulder still liked to look at the   
original information on occasion. So while listening to the agent from   
California he reached for the photos again.   
  
It was then Mulder noticed that Scully had her eyes closed and that   
her head was slightly bowed.   
  
Concerned but not wanting to bring Scully to Skinner's attention,   
Mulder went back to listening to the briefing. While also keeping an   
eye on his partner.   
  
I wonder what's wrong, thought Mulder. Sure, kidnappings are bad,   
especially when kids are involved, but to be honest, we have seen a   
whole lot worse.   
  
"Anyway sir," continued Brenner, " we were eventually able to convince   
the officers on the scene that Buffy and I had nothing to do with the   
murder. That was when they contacted their supervisor who arranged for   
a Crime Scene Unit to come over."   
  
"The last time I checked, that would be the proper procedure Agent   
Brenner."   
  
"Yeah that's true Boss. But in every investigation I've ever been on   
the CSU always talks to ANY witnesses. Whereas we were completely   
ignored."   
  
"I hope you didn't try to take charge of the case," asked Skinner.   
  
"Sir, you would have been proud of me. I didn't threaten, bully or   
throw anyone against a wall. I did yell a little, but I kept my   
profanity to a minimum."   
  
With that a small grin crossed Skinner's face.   
  
"What bothers me is the haphazard way in which they are carrying out   
the investigation. The first officers on the scene were trying to move   
the bodies before the CSU people were even on site."   
  
"When the investigators arrived they failed to question Buffy or   
myself. They also failed to search any part of the house but the   
living room."   
  
Obviously agitated, Brenner continued.   
  
"Shit, Boss! They didn't even take any crime scene photos. I had to   
send Buffy next door to my house to get my digital camera. I took   
those photos myself and they're the only ones that exist."   
  
"I have been blocked out of every aspect of this case. I was even told   
by the detective in charge that, 'It's not a Bureau matter so,' and I   
quote, 'stay the Fuck Out!'"   
  
"And last but not least, do you want to hear the theory these pinheads   
have come up with for what happened? They think Willow killed her   
parents as part of a gang initiation."   
  
A strangled cough brought Skinner's head up. This allowed him to see   
Mulder trying to clean up the iced tea he had just sprayed all over   
himself.   
  
Chuckling slightly Brenner remarked, "From what I just heard, it   
sounds like someone else thinks that theory is a bunch of crap."   
  
"Well be that as it may," said Skinner, " isn't it possible that   
Miss Rosenberg could be an accomplice of the killers?"   
  
With a deep sigh Agent Brenner explained, "Sir, the Rosenbergs have   
been my next door neighbors since my family moved here. I personally   
know both Buffy and Willow. Hell, Willow even baby-sits my kids! And   
you know me Boss, is it at all likely that I would let anyone even   
remotely dangerous near my babies?"   
  
"Alright Mike, what happened next?"   
  
"Director, after all that's happened I went to visit the Chief of   
Police this morning. I informed him that if he didn't request Bureau   
assistance I would file a formal complaint with the Justice   
Department. The report would recommend to the Attorney General that   
she begin an immediate investigation of the Sunnydale Police   
Department."   
  
"I stated that my report would site incompetence, malfeasance of   
office, shoddy investigative procedures and direct interference from   
the highest levels of the department."   
  
"Eventually, after a lot of yelling on both our parts, I was able to   
get him to see it my way. He agreed to allow my people to be part of   
the investigation if I hold off on my report to Justice."   
  
"I'm hoping that you can see fit to lend me some of your Violent Crime   
or Behavioral Science Unit people to help out on the case. I've got   
some really good people, but we're a little light in the Violent Crime   
area. Also we don't have any Witch Doctors," said Brenner, using the   
Bureau term for a Profiler.   
  
Before Skinner could speak, Scully rose.   
  
"Sir. Please excuse me, but there is an important matter I have to   
take care of." Said Scully as she left the office.   
  
*****   
  
Fifteen minutes later Fox Mulder walked into the basement office of   
the X-Files. As expected, he found Scully sitting at his desk silently   
crying.   
  
Walking over, Mulder pulled out a chair and sat down on it backwards   
facing Scully. After waiting a minute he broke the silence, "Want to   
talk about it Scully?"   
  
  
End of Chapter 1.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 2/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scoobie Gang. Can they work together   
to solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)  
By: Ellie Dee   
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
  
Scully remained silent for some moments. Finally, wiping the tears   
from her eyes, she raised her head to face her partner.   
  
"It's my fault Mulder," she began. "It's all my fault."   
  
"Scully, what are you talking about?" asked Mulder as he handed her   
his handkerchief.   
  
Taking it, she wiped her eyes again and blew her nose. Then after   
taking a deep shuddering breath, Scully continued.   
  
"The girl, Mulder. I have to find her. I... I can't let anything   
happen to her."   
  
"Dana, I know kidnappings are hard to deal with, but why do you feel   
it's your fault she was grabbed? And what makes you think Skinner is   
going to let us in on this case. I mean, it's not even vaguely an   
X-File."   
  
"Mulder you don't understand, I have to save her. She's my daughter."   
  
Hearing this Mulder felt a cold chill run down his spine. Trying to   
make his voice calm and reasonable, he gently took her hands in his   
own.   
  
"Scully, listen to me. This girl is Willow Rosenberg, she isn't your   
daughter." He slowly took a breath. "She isn't Emily."   
  
For a few seconds Scully remained quiet and looked confused. Then, as   
if a light went off in her head her expression changed to one of   
frustration.   
  
"Mulder," she began, "will you just shut up and listen?"   
  
Pausing for a moment, she continued.   
  
"Willow Rosenberg IS my daughter."   
  
Mulder tried to keep an open look on his face as he listened. But   
evidently he failed.   
  
"I'm serious," she told her partner. "Haven't you ever wondered why   
I don't talk about when I was in college? The reason is because of   
what happened to Willow."   
  
"You see, my freshman year was the first time I had been out on my own   
own. At home I'd always had my family around, especially Bill. Ahab   
was often at sea, so Bill felt he had to be the man of the house."   
  
"I didn't date all that much in high school and any boy who asked me   
out, never did more than twice. I think Bill made sure he scared off   
any who seemed to get serious."   
  
"So when I got to college I cut loose a little. Went to a lot of Keg   
parties, dated around."   
  
"Well I met this one guy, a senior named Donald Clarke. He was also a   
Physics major and we ended up getting pretty serious. Donald was my...   
he was the first man I ever made love with. And no, we didn't use any   
type of birth control."   
  
Mulder started to speak but was cut off.   
  
"Before you ask Why?, the answer is very simple; I was in love. You   
know, young and stupid."   
  
"Anyway it was May before I realized I was pregnant. So one night   
after dinner we went back to Donald's apartment and I told him."   
  
"When I was through he looked at me and asked me what I was going to   
do about it."   
  
"I started to speak but he interrupted me by telling me how he had no   
intentions of helping out. It seems he had accepted a graduate student   
position at Princeton. He told me that he had no plans to get married   
or of having children and that if I wanted an abortion I'd have to pay   
for it myself."   
  
Stopping to wipe her eyes again, Scully took a few deep breaths and   
went on.   
  
"I was so upset I ran out of his apartment. I ended up walking around   
campus for hours, it was after 2 in the morning before I got back to   
my dorm."   
  
"When I got off the elevator, Joyce, the RA for my floor stopped me. I   
must have looked pretty bad, she took me into her room and asked me   
what happened."   
  
"I wasn't thinking very straight and I wanted to talk to someone so I   
told her everything. When I was through she asked me what I wanted   
to do."   
  
"Mulder I honestly didn't know. I had thought about it for hours while   
I was walking. But all my options seemed bad. I mean, nice Catholic   
girls don't have abortions and they don't come home with a bastard   
after their first year at college."   
  
"Anyway Joyce listened to me and got me calmed down enough to sleep.   
The next day she took me down to the Student Clinic. When we got there   
she introduced me to one of the nurses who talked to me about   
adoption."   
  
"She pointed out that in general adoptions the birth mother had no   
guarantee that her baby would end up with the best parents. Also the   
mother ended up with outrageous medical bills."   
  
"The nurse explained that private adoptions resulted in the baby being   
placed with an ideal family. And that the birth mother would be helped   
out financially."   
  
"It all sounded too good to be true. Then Joyce spoke up and told me   
the same thing had happened to her two years ago. And that she had   
placed the baby with an excellent family."   
  
"I was so desperate that I jumped at it. Two days later a lawyer   
contacted me about setting up the adoption. She was from an LA law   
firm called Wolfram and Hart."   
  
"The lawyer arranged for me to begin seeing a private doctor. While a   
complete set of tests were being worked up, the lawyer began checking   
out both mine and Donald's family histories."   
  
"In less than a week a meeting was arranged between me and the couple   
who wanted to adopt."   
  
"They weren't newlyweds, they were several years older than I was. The   
husband was a doctor and he had just finished his training as a heart   
surgeon in Chicago. They had recently moved to Sunnydale so he could   
start up his practice."   
  
"Shortly after they were married they discovered that they couldn't   
have children. Other than that they seemed perfect. They were well off   
financially, both were well educated and they genuinely seemed to want   
a baby to love."   
  
With that said Scully became silent. Mulder waited some moments then   
spoke.   
  
"What happened then Dana?"   
  
"Well they seemed like they really wanted a baby, but I don't think   
that they thought of me as a person. Or at most they acted like I was   
an employee. All they wanted to talk about were my doctor visits, diet   
and exercises."   
  
"That was when I brought up my problem. School was almost over and I   
was about to head home for the summer. I was already beginning to   
show, so my parents would know I was pregnant before summer was over."   
  
"The lawyer then came up with an idea. She and the Rosenbergs would   
arrange for me to continue taking classes that summer. And I would   
tell my parents that I'd received some type of scholarship."   
  
"So that's what I did, then four days before Christmas I gave birth to   
a little girl. Six pounds nine ounces, bright red hair. She was so   
beautiful Mulder, she didn't even cry." Scully paused as tears began   
to fall again. "They let me hold her for a few minutes, then the nurse   
took her away and I never saw her again."   
  
"Three days later I was out of the hospital and at home. I told my   
parents that I had the flu and spent the next few days in bed."   
  
"Just after Christmas I received an envelope in the mail. It   
contained a bank book to an account with $5000.00 in it and my name   
on it."   
  
"When I got back to school," she continued. "I didn't go to parties, I   
didn't date. All I did was study. That was when the "Ice Queen" came   
to be. I tried to forget about everything and to put the past year   
behind me."   
  
Then with her voice cracking, "Eventually I graduated and went on to   
medical school."   
  
Scully closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her shoulders began to   
shake and streams of tears began to roll down her cheeks.   
  
"It wasn't until I opened that bank book that I realized what I had   
done," she moaned. "Oh God Mulder, I'd sold my baby!"   
  
Scully pulled her hands from his and covered her face. To Mulder she   
seemed to collapse in on her self. Her body was wracked with great   
sobs.   
  
Standing so quickly he almost fell, Mulder made his way around to face   
her. Then, kneeling before her, he took Scully into his arms.   
  
For years he had dreamed of this, of holding her. Of feeling her small   
body next to his. But now all he could feel was helpless. In spite of   
years of training in psychology he had no idea how to help the woman   
he loved with her pain.   
  
Through her tears, Mulder could hear her say, "For the longest time   
Mulder, I thought that what happened with Emily was God's way of   
punishing me."   
  
Hearing those words, Mulder felt as if his heart were breaking.   
Holding her tighter, he tried to soothe her. "Don't say that Scully.   
What happened with Emily had nothing to do with Willow." From there   
all he could make were soft wordless sounds.   
  
Eventually her crying quieted and for some minutes Scully allowed   
herself to relax in Mulder's strong arms.   
  
Finally, pulling away slightly, she looked into Mulder's face. What   
she saw there both warmed and surprised her.   
  
He cares about me.... he loves me, she thought.   
  
Leaning forward she gently kissed him on his cheek. The spark she felt   
surprised her once again. "Thanks Mulder," she said as she sat back.   
  
Then taking his handkerchief, she wiped her eyes one last time as she   
stood. Turning she headed for the door.   
  
"Where are you going Scully?" he asked.   
  
She stopped and turned to look at him. "Mulder I'm going to do what-   
ever I have to do to get Willow back."   
  
Unsure of exactly what he should say. Mulder felt he had to see that   
Scully kept thinking rationally. "Dana, Skinner's already choosing a   
team to go out there. Why do you think he'll send us?"   
  
"I don't expect him to Mulder. This is my fight, I'm not trying to   
drag you into this."   
  
"I'm going to go and explain to Skinner how I would be an asset to the   
team. I'm a qualified field agent on top of being a Forensic   
Pathologist."   
  
"And if he doesn't agree with your argument," her partner asked   
quietly.   
  
Seeing her body language and the look on her face, he knew the answer   
before she replied. "Then I'll go anyway and to Hell with the Bureau."   
  
Without saying another word, Scully turned and walked out of their   
office.   
  
*****   
  
For almost twenty minutes Scully had been waiting in Skinner's outer   
office. Too nervous to sit she had been pacing since she arrived.   
  
Finally, giving into the stares she had been receiving from Kim,   
Scully sat on the edge of one of the chairs by the door. As she did   
so the door to Skinner's office opened and Skinner stuck his head out.   
  
As Skinner began Scully quickly rose, "Agent Scully as you can imagine   
I'm very busy right now, can't this wait?"   
  
"No sir, I'm afraid it can't. I need to speak with you before you make   
a choice for the team to go to Sunnydale." Scully said quickly, afraid   
she would be dismissed before she was finished.   
  
Looking very put upon, Skinner ushered Scully into his office. "Very   
well Agent, I can let you have ten minutes," he said briskly.   
  
"Sir, I believe that I should be included in the team being sent to   
Sunnydale. If Agent Brenner is correct and the local authorities are   
interfering. Then my skills as a Forensic Pathologist could become   
essential to finding the killer." She said as Skinner settled himself   
behind his desk.   
  
"Agent Scully, I do appreciate your interest in this case. But BSU and   
Violent Crimes are already putting together a...." was as far as   
Skinner got. His office door was pushed open and in came Agent Fox   
Mulder, his arms literally full with case folders.   
  
"Agent Mulder," Skinner's assistant exclaimed, "you can't barge in   
there. The Director is very busy!"   
  
Turning his head to face her. Mulder flashed her one of his patented   
dopey grins. "Don't worry, they're expecting me."   
  
"We are?" asked Skinner.   
  
"Yes sir, you are." he said, as he dumped the case files onto   
Skinner's desk, before turning to Scully.   
  
"Hey Scully, didn't you explain what I was doing?"   
  
"Uhm.... ah...well... you see sir," began Scully as she quickly looked   
back and forth between her partner and her supervisor.   
  
"Ah, don't worry Scully, let me go ahead and explain."   
  
Turning to face their boss, Mulder began. "Well you see sir. When   
Scully heard the name Sunnydale, she thought it sounded familiar. So   
she went to try and check it out."   
  
"It seems that while going through our files, she had come across   
several references to Sunnydale."   
  
"After rechecking the files she came up with an interesting oddity.   
Apparently the Sunnydale area has been the site of numerous paranormal   
or supernatural incidents."   
  
"The native Indian tribes considered it a place of power. Dark power.   
Their name for it translates to roughly House of the Coyote or The   
Tricksters Place. Shamen would only go there if badly needed dark   
magicks."   
  
"Then when the Spanish colonized the area the priests started to refer   
to it as "Boca del Infierno", The Mouth of Hell or The Hellmouth."   
  
"Since then there have been a steady stream paranormal sightings; were   
creatures, lizard people, ghosts, witches, demonic possession, even   
vampires. The place is a regular grab bag of psychic disturbances."   
  
Pushing his glasses up and pinching the bridge of his nose, Skinner   
said, "Agent Mulder I don't have the time to discuss the possibility   
of ghosts or demons or whatever."   
  
"Well I never said there were any ghosts or demons in Sunnydale. All I   
said was that there were reports."   
  
Looking at his partner he continued. "Scully and I have discussed   
this. For whatever reason certain areas seem to effect people in   
different ways."   
  
Beginning to see where her partner was going Scully joined in, "Same   
as the full moon effects certain people for no reason."   
  
"Right Scully. Anyway sir, we thought that these incidents could be   
cult related, what with the ceremonial execution of the parents."   
  
"Yes sir, they bare a striking resemblance to the... the... Thuggee   
killings of India," added Scully hastily.   
  
"So you think that the Rosenberg girl was taken in prelude to some   
sort of sacrifice?" asked Skinner.   
  
Catching the pained look on Scully's face, Mulder spoke quickly.   
"Possibly sir but more likely she was taken in an attempt to force her   
her to join the cult."   
  
"Anyway, Scully and I agree that due to the occult nature of the case   
she and I would be best suited for this investigation."   
  
"Considering Mulder's Profiler background and my training as a   
Forensic Pathologist. In addition to our experience in working the   
X-Files." supplied Scully.   
  
"Exactly," remarked Mulder. "So while I was gathering evidence to   
backup our argument. Scully came up here to make our case."   
  
Looking at the folders on his desk and at the two agents before him,   
Skinner asked, "Am I to understand that these are all the files   
concerning Sunnydale?"   
  
Nodding Scully started to reply.   
  
"No sir they aren't," replied Mulder.   
  
Suddenly shaking her head Scully echoed, "No sir."   
  
"This is only what I could get a hold of in the time that I had. If   
you want all the files on Sunnydale, I'll need a few more hours and   
several carts to carry them."   
  
Mulder had to fight to keep from smiling, because the shocked look on   
Skinner's face was priceless.   
  
"Very well Agents," said a visibly shaken Skinner. "Based on what   
you've told me, I'm assigning the two of you to this case. You're to   
assist Agent Brenner in any way possible. I'll notify BSU and Violent   
Crimes that another team has been assigned. Also I'll have Kim arrange   
your transportation."   
  
"So hurry and pack, I want the two of you out there by tonight. Good   
luck." As they turned to leave Skinner quickly added. "And get this   
off my desk."   
  
Walking towards the elevators Scully spoke first, "Thanks again   
Mulder."   
  
"For what Scully?"   
  
"For all this," she replied hefting the portion of the files that she   
was carrying. "I don't know how you had time to look up all of these."   
  
With an easy grin on his face Mulder answered her, "Actually I didn't,   
I just grabbed all the files I could carry and headed for Skinner's   
office."   
  
Looking down at the files, Scully spoke up, "You mean you made all   
that up about Sunnydale and its occult activity?"   
  
"I didn't say that Scully. Everything I told Skinner about Sunnydale   
is true. But I figured if I came in with an armload of files and   
dropped them on his desk, he wouldn't bother to take the time to look   
at them."   
  
"Besides, weren't you the one that came up with the part about the   
Thuggee?" he teased Scully.   
  
Entering the elevator Scully thumbed the basement button. "I don't   
know Mulder, I guess after almost six years you've rubbed off on me.   
But I have to tell you, I've never seen anyone bluff that well."   
  
As the elevator doors were closing, Mulder said with a smile, "Hey,   
what are friends for?"   
  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 3/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scoobie Gang. Can they work together   
to solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)   
By: Ellie Dee   
  
Chapter 3.  
  
  
During the flight Scully spent most of her time looking out the window   
gathering her thoughts. Whereas Mulder had occupied his time lounging   
across both his seat and the one between them while working on his   
laptop.   
  
The relief that she had felt after being assigned to the case was   
short lived. It had been replaced by an intense anxiousness. She   
wasn't scared, she just wanted to get started, and this flight wasn't   
helping.   
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad Mulder had joined her.   
For as long as she could remember, she had found it difficult to rely   
on others for help. If you didn't rely on anyone, they couldn't hurt   
you.   
  
They also couldn't help you. And right now she needed Fox Mulder's   
help more than anything.   
  
She would never tell anyone this, but she admired Mulder. Yes he was   
aggravating, idiotic, sloppy and a general pain in the ass. But, he   
was also kind, caring, loyal and ....strangely good looking.   
  
But what she admired the most about him was his mind. Though knowing   
Mulder, he would probably be disappointed she didn't admire another   
part of his body.   
  
Scully often thought that Mulder should have been a scientist. With a   
mind like his, able to assimilate seemingly random facts and organize   
them in almost no time at all. God, he would have made an excellent   
researcher, thought Scully as a smile spread across her face. Even if   
many of his theories dealt with aliens and the paranormal.   
  
Thinking of aliens, Scully looked up at the stars that had begun to   
show. Seeing them, she remembered how Ahab would tell her of sailors   
using the stars to guide their ships home. And how he would often call   
them the Lights of Heaven.   
  
With that thought, the smile left her face. Emily, I love you baby,   
she thought. I'll always love you and I'll never forget you.   
  
At that moment, Scully felt a tapping on her leg. "Hey Scully," said   
Mulder. "You've got to see this."   
  
"What is it Mulder?" she asked trying to hide the sadness in her   
voice. "Did you get a new high score on Dungeon Quest?"   
  
"You know I don't play that anymore Scully. Star Fighter Commando is   
the IN game this month. Anyway, I was going over some files related to   
the case when I found some things you might like to see."   
  
Turning in her seat to face her partner, Scully looked at the screen   
of his laptop. Trying to see what it was that Mulder thought was so   
interesting took her several seconds.   
  
"Mulder," said Scully as her eyes widened in surprise. "That's Agent   
Brenner's FBI personnel file."   
  
"I know Scully."   
  
"Those are confidential records," she continued.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Well how did you get a hold of it."   
  
"I asked Frohike to hack into the headquarters personnel records,"   
replied her partner.   
  
"You had Frohike hack into the FBI mainframe," said Scully her voice   
rising somewhat. "Are you out of your mind?"   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"Well I do. Look Mulder, I like the Gunmen as much as you... Ok, I   
like them, sort of. But there is no way I'd let those idiots into the   
Bureau's database."   
  
Waiting for Scully to finish, Mulder looked at her with that same calm   
almost mocking smile she knew so well. "Look Scully, I didn't let them   
into the system. You know as well as I do, if the Gunmen want into a   
system they'll get into it. They hacked into the Bureau's mainframe   
only after I asked them to, as a favor to me."   
  
That made Scully stop and think. To be honest, she thought, Mulder was   
right. Those three loonies had gotten into some pretty high security   
systems. And if they had wanted to access the FBI mainframe, there   
wasn't very much that the Bureau could do to stop them.   
  
So, resigning herself to being an accessory to yet another felony,   
Scully continued reading aloud. "According to this Brenner served in   
the Army as a Military Policeman and left the service as a Captain. He   
spent five years on the Houston Texas Police Department, the last two   
as a Homicide Detective."   
  
"He joined the Bureau ten years ago and has served in everything from   
Major Crimes to the Hostage Rescue Team." Pausing to collect her   
thoughts, Scully then commented, "Well Mulder, he does seem to have   
had a very well rounded career."   
  
"Not to mention," added her partner, "he also earned a Doctorate in   
Criminology and a Masters Degree in Psychology."   
  
That surprised Scully. When she had first heard Brenner on the speaker   
phone, she had thought he sounded more like a longshoreman. But you   
don't earn a PhD, especially in Criminology, by just showing up for   
class.   
  
"Look here," said Scully as she pointed at the screen. "It says that   
Brenner has been brought up on charges over a dozen times."   
  
"Insubordination, Misconduct, Unauthorised Procedures, Violating the   
Civil Rights of a Suspect." With something approaching awe in her   
voice she continued. "Mulder, he assaulted a Public Defender and   
threatened to kill the SAC of the Hostage Rescue Team."   
  
"I know Scully, you've got to admit, the guy's got style."   
  
"Mulder I don't see how we can work with him. He sounds like a loose   
cannon, completely unpredictable. I have no idea how he's stayed in   
the Bureau as long as he has."   
  
"Well did you happen to notice that Brenner has been cited for Heroism   
and Investigative Excellence more times than I care to count?" her   
partner countered. "Or that his solve rate is almost as high as ours?"   
  
"But Mulder, he beat up a Public Defender," she almost pleaded.   
  
Seeming to change subjects, Mulder asked, "Do you remember the Alvarez   
kidnapping case?"   
  
After a few moments Scully remembered the case Mulder was talking   
about. "That was almost ten years ago," she said. "Wasn't he the son   
of a Columbian businessman?"   
  
"Luis Alvarez was visiting Chicago with his parents when he became the   
victim of a kidnapping. The father agreed to pay the $3 million ransom   
and to not notify the police. The ransom was delivered by the father,   
but the eight year old wasn't returned. That was when the mother got   
in touch with the Chicago Police who then called in the FBI. The case   
was assigned to a senior agent in the Chicago field office and his   
rookie partner, Special Agent Mike Brenner."   
  
"Brenner and his partner worked the case for almost two weeks till the   
partner suffered a heart attack."   
  
"Did he survive?" asked Scully.   
  
"Yeah, but he was medically retired. The local SAC was going to   
reassign the case to a new team when Brenner refused to be removed. He   
said he didn't care who he worked with or who got credit but no one   
was going to take him off HIS case."   
  
"That takes guts," said Scully. "There aren't many experienced agents   
who would stand up to their SAC, much less a rookie."   
  
"Well the SAC agreed to personally work with Brenner on the case. Less   
than a week later they were able to pull in one Michael Chilson, white   
male, age 27. He was a janitor at the Alvarez's hotel."   
  
"So they were able to charge him?"   
  
"No they weren't. They knew he was guilty and had enough to bring him   
in for questioning..."   
  
"But not enough to get a conviction," Scully finished. "I know Mulder,   
Been There Done That."   
  
"Anyway," continued Mulder, "they interrogated Chilson for the better   
part of a day. The local SAC, Brenner and the lead detective were all   
working on Chilson and all he did was sit there and smile."   
  
"Finally Brenner lost it, he grabbed Chilson by his throat and pulled   
him across the table. That was when the lawyer got up and tried to   
pull Brenner off his client. Brenner hit him once and the lawyer ended   
up on the floor unconscience."   
  
Inspite of herself, Scully had to smile. Like almost every law   
enforcement officer in the world, she had wanted to do that more than   
once to a lawyer.   
  
"Brenner then proceeded to repeatedly bounce Chilson off the wall of   
the Interrogation room all the while demanding to know where the boy   
was."   
  
"What happened?" asked Scully.   
  
"It took the SAC, the detective and another agent to pull Brenner off   
Chilson. As they were taking Brenner out of the room he told Chilson   
that Luis had better be alive and well. Chilson just sat on the floor,   
blood running down his face, laughing."   
  
"Brenner and the SAC found the boy's body about four hours later. It   
was in a storage shed that Chilson had rented. He had been dead three   
days and had been tortured and sexually assaulted before he died."   
  
"I remember they were able to get a conviction," she said.   
  
Scully noticed Mulder paused before speaking, "Scully, Chilson had   
taken photos before, during and after. That plus the other physical   
evidence ensured that he was convicted."   
  
"But..." she prompted.   
  
"But the jury couldn't agree on the death penalty question, so Chilson   
ended up with Life Without Parole."   
  
"Damn."   
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Anyway, Brenner personally escorted Chilson  
to Joliet and introduced him to all of the cons on his cellblock."   
  
Looking confused, Scully commented, "I don't see what..."   
  
"Scully," Mulder added, "Brenner introduced Chilson as a kidnapper and   
a child molester."   
  
"Oh my God," replied Scully in a very small voice.   
  
She and Mulder both knew that even the most hardened criminals viewed   
those who harmed children as being far less than human.   
  
"Chilson lasted four days before he was found dead in a storeroom. He   
was hanging by his neck from a bed sheet. But he had been put there   
only after every bone in his body had been broken."   
  
As a doctor, Scully was suppose to view all life as precious. But try   
as she might, she could find no sympathy for Michael Chilson.   
  
Wanting to lighten the mood Scully decided to change the subject a   
little. "Mulder, did you ever find out what the connection was between   
Skinner and Agent Brenner? They seemed awfully friendly earlier."   
  
Smiling that same irritating, "I know something you don't know" smile.   
Mulder answered almost cheerfully. "Yes I did. Once upon a time they   
worked together. You get three guesses and the first two don't count."   
  
Deciding to play along, Scully thought about it. And then the answer   
came to her, it was so obvious. "Chicago. Skinner was Brenner's SAC   
in Chicago."   
  
Seeing her partner nodding agreement Scully continued, "So Skinner   
told you about this after I left?"   
  
Chuckling lightly Mulder replied, "That's a good one Scully. Skinner   
telling me something personnel about his life."   
  
"Well how did you find out about all this?" she asked.   
  
"Frohike."   
  
"Where would Frohike come up with this story? Wait a minute, I don't   
think I want to know."   
  
"Spoil sport," replied her partner.   
  
"Did Frohike happen to mention how Brenner was able to keep from being   
kicked out of the Bureau?"   
  
"Well it goes back to the Alvarez case," Mulder began. "After they had   
found the boy, Brenner insisted on being the one to notify the boy's   
parents. Skinner went along with Brenner to the hotel where the couple   
were staying."   
  
"When they got there Brenner broke the news to the parents. Then he   
went on to say that he accepted full responsibility for what had   
happened to their son. And that although it wouldn't change anything   
he would do everything possible to see that Chilson was punished."   
  
"A week later Skinner received orders from the Director that all   
charges against Brenner were dropped. Apparently the President had   
received a letter from the boy's grandfather praising the work that   
Skinner and Brenner had done. "   
  
"Well that's very touching Mulder, but how does a letter from a grand-   
father influence the President?"   
  
"I forgot to mention that Luis Alvarez's maternal grandfather was the   
President of Columbia."   
  
Scully could think of nothing else to say, so she turned away from her   
partner and resumed looking out her window. Obviously Special Agent   
Michael Brenner was a complex man. She just hoped that together they   
would be able to find her daughter.   
  
*****   
  
When Willow Rosenberg had come to she had felt miserable. Nauseas, her   
head had also been killing her and there was a strange metallic taste   
in the back of her mouth. Other than that she felt the way she had   
when she'd had too much wine at Aunt Sophie's wedding.   
  
Willow had no idea where she was or how she had gotten here. She could   
remember going to sleep in her bed. Her dreams had gone back and forth   
between being with Buffy and smoochies with Oz. Two of her favorite   
subjects. Though lately she had been wondering what smoochies with   
Buffy would be like.   
  
Bad Willow, Bad Willow, skanky thoughts.   
  
Getting up from the cot she had woken up on, Willow had walked   
unsteadly to the sink near the metal door of her cell. Running cold   
water she washed her face and put water on the back of her neck   
soaking the top of her pink cow jammies. This seemed to lessen her   
headache, so she began to drink her fill.   
  
After several handfuls her stomach had begun to calm down and the   
taste in her mouth began to lessen.   
  
Resting her head against the wall, Willow tried a Wiccan meditation   
technique. If it worked it would clear her mind and help her to learn   
about her surroundings.   
  
Her mind had only just started to reach the second meditative level   
when she had recoiled to full consciencesness. Something dark, evil  
and incredibly frightening was watching her from the other side of  
the door.   
  
"Hello? What do you want with me?" she asked her voice shaking.   
"Please, why did you take me?" Then as she slowly slid to the floor   
she whispered, "I just want to go home."   
  
From the other side of the door a man and a woman watched the young   
redhead on a video monitor. Hands before her face she tried to hold  
back her tears.   
  
"You're sure the Summers girl will come after her?" asked the woman.   
  
The man next to her said nothing at first, then realising he had been   
addressed he turned to the woman in the lab coat. "Yes of course. The   
two are tied almost as close as lovers. Harm one and the other will   
come running to her rescue. Though, I believe this one could prove   
interesting to examine in her own right."   
  
"I can't imagine why sir. There's nothing special about her. I mean,   
it's not like she's the Slayer."   
  
"I sincerely hope for your sake Doctor, that your other observations   
are not as myopic as this." Said the older man as he reached into his   
pocket pulling out a pack of Morleys. Lighting one, he took a deep   
drag from the it and continued, "She knows we're here. Through two   
inches of steel, she can see us. I have a feeling she could prove to   
be even more valuable to the Consortium than her little friend."   
  
"Begin the tests immediately Doctor, but make sure she isn't harmed   
permanently."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Taking one last look at the girl in the monitor, Cancer Man turned and   
began walking back to the main part of the complex. "Valuable indeed."  
  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 4/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scoobie Gang. Can they work together   
to solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)   
By: Ellie Dee   
  
Chapter 4.  
  
  
SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA   
2021Hrs.   
  
Scully and Mulder entered the Sunnydale FBI Field Office, both were   
exhausted. Hot and tired, they had spent the last two hours driving up   
from Los Angeles.   
  
At the front desk they were greeted by a young oriental wearing a big   
smile and a Navy sweatshirt underneath his FBI windbreaker. The name   
plate on the desk read Ted Nomura.   
  
As the agent checked their ID's Scully looked him over and was struck   
by how young he appeared. With his crew cut and the glasses he was   
wearing he could easily pass for a college freshman or a high school   
senior.   
  
She also noticed that even though the agent was only a little taller   
than she was, say maybe 5'6", he had a very broad chest that filled   
out his sweatshirt and jacket.   
  
He must be wearing Kevlar underneath, thought Scully. I just hope   
he's not some kind of cowboy. As with most field agents, Scully   
rarely wore body armor other than on raids. And generally regarded   
those who wore it all the time as just looking for trouble.   
  
Returning their ID's the young agent directed the two X-File agents to   
a large table at the rear of the room. In front of which they found a   
large, dark haired man drinking coffee, while studying a map of the   
Sunnydale area.   
  
As they reached the table the big man spoke without turning, "What is   
it?"   
  
Taking the lead Scully extended her hand, "I'm Agent Dana Scully and   
this is my partner Agent Fox Mulder. We were assigned by Assistant   
Director Skinner to help you with the investigation into the Rosenberg   
abduction."   
  
Turning to face them, the big man chewed on his nonregulation mustache   
for a second or two as he looked Mulder and Scully over.   
  
Somewhat sarcastically he said, "Ahhh, so you two are the Pro's from   
Dover." Then a tired grin spread across his face and he continued,   
"Good! We can use all the help we can get."   
  
Taking Scully's hand he engulfed it in his own, "Evening, the name's   
Mike Brenner." He rumbled, shaking their hands. "I'm what passes for   
SAC around here."   
  
As Brenner shook hands with them, Scully took a good look at her   
temporary boss. Standing there without a jacket, his shirt sleeves   
rolled up, he didn't look like most the FBI agents she and Mulder   
worked with. Most agents they met spent much of their time trying to   
look like models or reading the FBI manuel to make sure their memos   
were properly typed.   
  
Brenner didn't look like a model, he looked like a cop or maybe an   
ex-rugby player who became a cop. Not as tall as Mulder, he was much   
broader across the chest. His biceps threatened to tear the seams of   
his shirt. Scully could easily see him picking up people and throwing   
them into walls, if not through them.   
  
And as far as reading the FBI manuel, Scully was sure her first   
impression about Brenner was right. He had read it... sometime while   
at the Academy. Then he probably threw it into the nearest trash can.   
  
"So, would you two like some coffee?" the big man asked.   
  
"No, I've got too little blood in my caffeine stream as it is," Mulder   
replied, while Scully merely shook her head.   
  
"Well, let's go to my office and talk over a few things."   
  
Leading the way, Brenner ushered Mulder and Scully into a small but   
efficient office. "Grab a seat," he said as he shut the door.   
  
As Brenner was making his way around his desk to his chair, Mulder   
took some time to look around the office.   
  
Brenner didn't seem to be big into decorating. There was an abstract   
water color hung on the wall behind his chair. Other than that there  
were three framed pictures on his desk and the American flag in a stand  
next to it.   
  
No trophy wall, no photos of famous people. Overall fairly spartan,   
Mulder felt it was fairly safe to guess that the senior agent lived   
for his work and wasn't in this for the glory.   
  
After he settled into his chair, Brenner began, "Tell me, what did you   
two do to piss Skinner off enough, for him to send you out here?"   
  
Scully and Mulder glanced at one another before she replied, "Actually   
sir, we volunteered. We were present when you called the Director. And   
based on some files that we had come across concerning Sunnydale we   
felt that we would be best suited to assist your people."   
  
"What kind of files are we talking about?"   
  
Picking up the conversation, Mulder continued, "For the most part   
unexplained events; instances involving the paranormal or the super-   
natural."   
  
A curious look passed over Brenner's face before he said, "That sounds   
like the X-Files."   
  
"Yes sir," continued Scully, "that's mine and Mulder's present assign-   
ment."   
  
"So, you're the poor bastards who were stuck with that mess," said   
Brenner with sympathy in his voice.   
  
"Sir I may not always agree with Mulder's conclusions. But I do feel   
that the X-File cases we investigate deserve at least a cursory   
examination."   
  
"Agents you misunderstand," began Brenner, "I've seen some strange   
things in my life that I can't explain rationally. And I know how   
responsive the Bureau leadership is to new ideas. Based on the type of   
cases you investigate, you two probably feel like you spend most of   
your time banging your heads against a wall."   
  
Taking a large sip of coffee from the mug in front of him, Brenner   
continued, "So do you feel there is some sort of occult tie in to this   
case?"   
  
Pausing a moment, Scully replied, "Actually sir we don't know. It's   
just based on this towns history Mulder and I had to consider the   
possibility. And be prepared to deal with some sort of a cult."   
  
"I take it then," said Brenner, "you don't believe a cult of Indian   
assassins are loose in our fair town?"   
  
"Uh, no sir," supplied Mulder, "the Thuggee were simply an example of   
ceremonial killings for Director Skinner."   
  
"I see." said Brenner as he leaned back in his chair and took another   
sip from his mug. "Why don't you two tell me a little about your   
selves."   
  
Sharing a glance first, Mulder began. "I'm a Psychologist by training.   
I earned a PhD before I was recruited by the Bureau."   
  
"What school?" Brenner interrupted.   
  
"Oxford sir."   
  
Brenner nodded thoughtfully as he told Mulder to go ahead.   
  
"Until I started working the X-Files I mainly worked in Violent Crimes   
and BSU as a profiler."   
  
"A profiler huh? Well, we can definitely use one." added Brenner as he   
looked Mulder over. After several seconds he turned and asked, "What   
about you Scully?"   
  
"I'm a Medical Doctor specializing in Forensic Pathology. Prior to   
working on the X-Files with Mulder I taught at the academy for a few   
years."   
  
"So how did you two end up working together?"   
  
Looking at each other again, both Mulder and Scully broke into grins.   
  
"Well sir, I was originally assigned as Mulder's partner in an attempt   
to debunk his work. My undergraduate degree was in Physics and it was   
felt I would be able to lend a scientific point of view to our inves-   
tigations."   
  
"I take it there is no animosity between you?" Brenner asked.   
  
"If it wasn't for Scully sir, there would be no X-Files. She keeps me   
honest and any arguments we might have only help us to look at both   
sides of a case."   
  
"Alright, let me tell you a little about myself and how we do things   
around here."   
  
"As far as most of the Bureau is concerned I'm an asshole. If my   
language offends you Agent Scully, I'm sorry. But this is who I am. I   
don't mince words, I say what I think and feel."   
  
"I'm not a diplomat, I'm a cop. I've been one my entire adult life. I   
value results over methods. As a result I've stepped on quite a few   
toes and seriously bent if not broken my fair share of laws."   
  
"With that in mind, I think you should understand that as far as I'm   
concerned an acceptable mission is Miss Rosenberg returned unharmed. A   
successful mission is none of my agents are hurt, Miss Rosenberg is   
returned unharmed and those Bastards who took her are either dead or   
in jail. Any questions?"   
  
Mulder could see from the look on Brenner's face that the man was   
quite serious. He expected to see the girls kidnappers behind bars or   
dead. What surprised Mulder wasn't that this was the same look he   
could see on Scully's face, but the intensity of that look.   
  
"Actually sir the only question I have right now is about the   
autopsies. Have they been conducted yet? If so I would like to review   
the findings and if not I would like to perform it."   
  
"Well Scully you're in luck. There was a problem in the Coroners   
office, so the autopsies are on hold," said the Sunnydale SAC as he   
rose from his chair and made his way to the door of his office. "Let   
me get the agent who has been coordinating things with the Coroner."   
  
Looking out the door he called to a nearby agent. "Ramierez, where's   
Nomura?"   
  
"Don't know Jeffe'. He got a call and took off out of here with Dawn   
and Karen. Said they had an errand to run for Doc Davis over in   
Carlton."   
  
"Ok, thanks."   
  
"Well that will have to wait till tomorrow. Then we can get up with   
Agent Nomura.   
  
"Wasn't he the one who greeted us at the door when we arrived?" asked   
Mulder. "He looked like he should still be in high school."   
  
Shaking his head Brenner continued, "Don't be fooled by his looks. Ted   
joined the Bureau after ten years in the SEAL's. He spent his twenty-   
first birthday in the Iraqui desert. The boy can get in damn near any-   
where."   
  
"Look it's getting late, why don't we run by the Rosenberg's house and   
you can take a look around. Then we can call it a day."   
  
Seeing Scully nod in agreement, Mulder turned to Brenner, "Sounds   
good."   
  
"Fine," said Brenner as he grabbed his canvas brief bag from behind   
his desk, and led them out the door.   
  
*****   
  
Willow was flying.   
  
Gliding through the sky she could see animals running across the   
ground. Rolling over she could see the birds and the clouds above her.   
  
Stretching her arms out she could feel the wind rush over her as she   
flew. She felt so free and happy, the Power flowed through her,   
filling her with a pleasant, joyous warmth.   
  
I wonder what she's dreaming about, thought the senior doctor as she   
observed the young redhead in the test chamber.   
  
Hearing the door to the room open, the doctor could now detect the   
acrid odor of Morleys.   
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly sir," she said turning to the new   
arrival.   
  
"Doctor this had best be important, I have no time to waste on...."   
Cancer Man began to reply. Then he caught sight of the Rosenberg girl   
inside the test chamber. But instead of laying on the exam table she   
was floating almost three feet above it.   
  
Naked but for various wires and contacts connecting her to devices   
around the room. The girl's skin was incredibly pale under the room's   
harsh white light.   
  
"Doctor Grant," said the older man in an anger filled voice. "What do   
you think you're doing? You have no authorization to be using any sort   
of AG units. Don't you have any idea what effect prolonged exposure   
has on an unshielded body?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes sir I do. I did the autopsies of some of the   
technicians who had been exposed to a faulty Anti Grav Generator. The   
thing is we're not using AG equipment, she's doing that on her own."   
  
"What?" asked Cancer Man incredulously.   
  
"Just what I said sir, she's doing this on her own."   
  
"But how? I had assumed she had some sort of precognitive ability, are   
you saying that she is also a Telekenetic?"   
  
"Actually she is far more than a Precog. or a TK," said the doctor.   
"It appears that the girl has access to a vast array of latent   
abilities."   
  
"After you and I looked in on her I went and reviewed the tapes of her   
cell. Then one of my assistants mentioned the odd readings that they   
had picked up."   
  
"What sort of readings?"   
  
"Ground Force Radiation."   
  
"You're saying that this girl can tap into GF Radiation?" asked Cancer   
Man in shock, as his cigarette fell from his mouth. "To what degree?"   
  
"While we were watching her in her cell she was registering about   
level 1. At the moment she's pushing level 2.5.   
  
Staring at the girl in the chamber, Cancer Man reached into his pocket   
with a shaking hand. Removing his ever present pack of Morleys he took  
out a cigarette and carefully lit it. Taking a ragged draw, he thought  
to himself, Mother of God. The Triangles at Area 51 only use Ground  
Force Radiation at level 3.   
  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 5/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scoobie Gang. Can they work together   
to solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)  
By: Ellie Dee   
  
  
Chapter 5.   
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Mulder and Scully pulled up in front of an   
attractive two story house. As they were getting out, Agent Brenner   
parked his car in the driveway of the house next door.   
  
Making their way to the front door they met Brenner as he was fumbling   
with a key ring. "The Rosenbergs gave me a spare key incase there was   
a problem when they were gone or if Willow ever needed help," said the   
senior agent.   
  
"Did the Rosenbergs often leave Willow ... I mean their daughter home   
alone?" Scully asked with concern.   
  
"Well Scully," replied Brenner, "let's just say that Willow's mother   
and father believed whole heartedly in benevolent neglect. From what   
the neighbors say, she's been staying home taking care of herself for  
weeks at a time, since she was at least 12. Before that she would stay  
over at the house of a friend of hers, Xander Harris."   
  
From where he was standing Mulder could see the look on Scully's face.   
It wasn't pleasant. He could see the pain she was feeling and knew   
that she was feeling guilt over what had happened. From the sound of  
it the Rosenbergs had left Willow alone many times. To Scully it must  
have felt as if she had repeatedly abandoned the girl.   
  
Then something caught Mulder's attention, "I don't think we'll be   
needing a key."   
  
"Why, are you fond of picking locks?" asked Brenner sarcastically.   
  
"No it's just that the door is open," said Mulder pointing at the open   
doorway.   
  
"Shit!" said the Sunnydale agent as he set his brief bag down and   
removed a large metal flashlight. Holding it in his left hand Brenner   
then drew his Sig Saur. "Alright, Scully on me, Mulder take rear.   
Standard three man cover formation."   
  
Trying to remember their room clearing exercises from the academy,   
Mulder and Scully drew their weapons and followed Brenner into the   
house. Moving to cover the area he had designated, Scully couldn't   
help but remember how she had thought that the oriental kid was the   
cowboy.   
  
The three agents moved silently into the living room. Though there   
were no lights on, Brenner didn't need to use his flashlight. Between   
the street light outside and the near full moon there was plenty of   
light for them to see by.   
  
Brenner was about to motion for Mulder and Scully to follow him up-   
stairs when Scully saw something slam into the senior agent. This   
caused him to fall into her, knocking her to the floor.   
  
Quickly regaining her bearings, Scully realised that while she could   
not see Mulder she could see that Agent Brenner was nearby. And that a   
small man with long blond hair was straddling Brenner's back trying to   
use a choke hold on the senior agent.   
  
Quietly getting to her feet. Scully made her way over to Brenner and   
placed the muzzle of her pistol into the the base of the skull of the   
blond assailant. Then in a loud and forceful voice she yelled "FREEZE!   
FEDERAL AGENTS!"   
  
The blond immediately froze and began to raise his hands. Using her   
free hand, Scully pushed the blond to the ground. At this point Scully   
discovered that the man she was holding a pistol on was wearing a bra.   
She absorbed this fact while she removed a pair of handcuffs from her   
jacket pocket and placed them on the blond's wrists.   
  
Turning now, Scully could make out Mulder rolling around on the floor   
with a young man on top of him. Scully quickly got up and succeeded in   
getting the young man's attention by placing the end of her pistol on   
the bridge of his nose.   
  
At this point the boy, he couldn't have been over 18, froze like a   
deer in a car's headlights. Her breathing a little shaky, Scully   
looked the boy in the eye and explained, "I said 'Freeze. Federal   
Agents.' That means you don't move."   
  
As soon as she felt the boy understood she backed off a few feet and   
motioned to the floor with her free hand. "Face down on the floor.   
Hands away from your body." While the kid complied Scully could hear   
Mulder groan.   
  
"Mulder, Agent Brenner, are you alright?" she asked with concern in   
her voice.   
  
"I'm fine Scully," said Mulder from where he lay next to her.   
  
Across the room a groan punctuated by a cough showed that Brenner was   
still among the living.   
  
After Mulder and Brenner got to their feet Brenner cleared his throat   
and said, "Let's turn these two over and see if we can ID them."   
  
While Mulder and Scully complied Brenner looked around the room.   
  
With his back to them Brenner began, "Ok, so why don't you two tell us   
who you are and why you're here?" Then turning back to face them   
Brenner was shocked.   
  
"Summers! Harris! Don't the two of you have the sense to stay out of   
a crime scene?"   
  
Shaking his head and letting out a deep exasperated sigh Brenner   
turned to Scully and Mulder and continued. "It's alright, I know these   
two. Go ahead and uncuff them, then let's get them out of here."   
  
The boy, sounding nervous, quickly spoke up, "Yo, Bren-meister, we   
didn't mean to cause any trouble but our... uh... Crime Club... yeah   
the Crime Club wanted to research this...."   
  
At that point something clicked in Mulder's head. "Wait a minute,"   
interrupted Mulder, "Buffy Summers?"   
  
"Yes?" answered the young blond.   
  
"You're the one who found the Rosenberg's the other morning."   
  
"Yeah. Why?" replied Buffy cautiously.   
  
"You, Miss Rosenberg and Mr Harris here are suppose to be very good   
friends," stated Scully. "So what are you really doing here?"   
  
Silence filled the room as Buffy and Xander looked back and forth   
trying to figure out what to say. They were interrupted by a tired   
sounding Brenner. "Give it up you two."   
  
Hearing this Buffy's face settled into a sad smile. "We were trying to   
find some clues about what happened to Willow and where they took   
her."   
  
"How do you know she didn't go off on her own?" Scully asked trying to   
sound like she was open to all possibilities.   
  
"You obviously don't know Will," said Buffy's companion. With an easy   
grin on his face, he nodded towards the stairs, "Her laptop is still   
on her desk up in her room."   
  
"So, maybe she didn't need it," added Mulder.   
  
This caused all three of the Sunnydale residents to start laughing.   
  
Seeing no humor in this Scully asked, "What's so funny?"   
  
"Lady, Wills takes that thing everywhere. When we went to the beach   
last summer she took it along to help design our sand castles," Xander  
said still laughing.   
  
"I've seen her use it as a pillow at the library," commented Buffy.   
  
Chuckling to himself, Brenner added, "For all I know she takes it with   
her when she's making out with her boyfriend in the back of his van."   
  
In spite of all that was going on, Mulder was having a hard time not   
laughing. Remembering Willow's picture he knew the girl was obviously   
beautiful and graceful just like her mother. She probably had no   
trouble taking her pick of the boys in the area. Beauty and brains,   
she definitely took after Scully.   
  
Looking over at his partner, Mulder saw an unpleasant look on Scully's   
face. Somehow he realized that the look was caused by the words "van"   
"boyfriend" and "making out".   
  
"Ok people," said Brenner, "I don't want to be here all night so let's   
get to work. Buffy, you and Harris can help. But for God's sake, if   
you find something call out."   
  
For the next 45 minutes Scully and the others searched the Rosenberg   
house. Scully had personally gone through Willow's room. She had told   
herself that this was to look for clues, but actually she wanted to   
see how her daughter lived.   
  
Willow's room looked like an average teenagers room. A lot neater than   
most but... comfortable. It reminded Scully of her room as a teenager.   
Well except for the poster on the wall. What kind of band would call   
itself "Dingoes Ate My Baby?"   
  
Walking around the bed Scully kicked something hard underneath.   
Bending down she pulled out a small wooden box.   
  
Opening the box Scully was surprised by the contents. Inside were   
small jars of neatly labeled herbs and powders, glass vials of what   
looked to be water, candles, cloves of garlic, a knife with a white   
handle and no edge, several sharpened wooden stakes. And laying on top   
was a large wooden cross.   
  
These look like witchcraft supplies or something you'd fight a vampire   
with, thought Scully. Dear God, what was Willow involved in?   
  
"Excuse me, Agent Scully?" said a voice from the door.   
  
Surprised Scully accidentally dropped the cross and the lid to the box.   
Looking up, she could see the Summers girl in the doorway.   
  
"Uh, yes Buffy?"   
  
"Agent Brenner says he wants to wrap things up. You about done?" asked   
the pretty blond.   
  
"Yes I am," replied Scully as she pushed the box back underneath the   
bed. She then picked up the cross and hid it under her rain coat.   
  
Heading down the stairs, Scully asked Buffy about her and Willow.   
  
"I love her. I mean, you know, like a friend," said the blond in a   
confused rush. "Cause that's what she is, you know, my best friend.   
We're like the friendliest of friends... I should really just shut   
up now."   
  
She seems very nervous, thought Scully. Probably just a mixture of   
being around an FBI agent and her friend being missing.   
  
"Was Willow involved with any groups around school?"   
  
"Huh, oh yeah. Computer Club, Physics Club, that sort of thing."   
  
Trying to get Buffy to open up to her Scully remarked, "She sounds   
like me in high school. I was a regular Miss Teen Geek."   
  
The reaction she got from Buffy was not what she expected.   
  
Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and looked as if she were going to   
hit Scully. Then in a low angry voice she said, "Don't ever call Will   
a Geek! She's my best friend and the sweetest person I've ever met!"   
  
"Buffy...I'm...sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. It...it's just   
that Willow sounds so studious, she reminds me of myself in school."   
  
Buffy watched Scully for several seconds, then with a slight nod she   
turned and resumed down the stairs.   
  
Once everyone was in the living room again Brenner spoke. "Well it's   
getting late and we'll have more time tomorrow. So unless someone has   
some questions let's get going.   
  
"You know, you should make sure the other cops don't leave their butts   
laying around. Doesn't this, you know, contaminate your crime scene?"   
asked Xander pointing to a bowl on the end table.   
  
"Harris, I know the Sunnydale PD is slack as Hell. But even those   
idiots know not to smoke at a crime scene. Besides I was here the   
entire time and those cigarettes were here when I arrived."   
  
"Well then that's your first clue," replied the teen. "Because Will's   
parents didn't smoke."   
  
"I'll be damned, you're right. Ira and Sheila both hated smoking.   
They'd never let a visitor smoke in the house."   
  
Kneeling next to the end table, Mulder got his partners attention.   
  
"Scully, take a look at this."   
  
"What is it Mulder?"   
  
"Check out the brand," said Mulder as he picked up one of the   
cigarettes with the tweezers from his knife.   
  
Looking closely Scully could make out the familiar brand name.   
  
"Morleys?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, I wonder if...."   
  
"Mulder it's just a coincidence."   
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Brenner.   
  
"I was just wondering if a friend of ours could be involved. This is   
his brand," added Mulder.   
  
Considering for a moment, Brenner took the cigarettes and placed them   
in an evidence pouch and pocketed it. "Well we'll see if we can figure   
out who these belong to in the morning."   
  
Turning out the lights, Brenner allowed everyone to file out. Then he   
locked the front door from the outside. Just as he was straightening   
up, the vampires appeared.   
  
  
End of Chapter 5.  



	6. Chapter 6

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 6/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scooby Gang. Can they work together to  
solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)   
By: Ellie Dee   
  
  
Chapter 6.   
  
  
"Looks like we got company," said Xander trying to sound calm and   
failing miserably.   
  
Neither Mulder nor Scully saw them approach. One second the three FBI   
agents and the two Sunnydale teens were standing outside of the   
Rosenberg's house. And the next their group was surrounded by a half   
dozen individuals.   
  
Four men and two women, all had that look that shouted "Gang". None   
appeared to have any weapons visible, but Scully knew the truly   
dangerous ones didn't show their teeth until they were ready to fight.   
  
Turning around, Brenner caught sight of their visitors. "Oh shit, not   
now," was all the Sunnydale SAC could be heard to say.   
  
Unconsciously Mulder and Scully moved to place themselves in front of   
Buffy and Xander. First rule in situations like this: Secure the   
safety of any innocent bystanders. Both X-File agents were hoping they   
could avoid any trouble.   
  
Cautiously, Mulder removed his ID case and showed it to the gang.   
While they were distracted he slowly reached for his sidearm with his   
right hand.   
  
The instructor's words from his first day at the academy came to him,   
"Confidence is the key. Do this right and your weapon will never have   
to leave it's holster."   
  
Ok, Mulder thought, here goes. "It would be a good idea if all of you   
would just leave. We're Federal Agents and we don't want any trouble."   
  
Curiously enough the leader appeared to be a dark haired woman. She   
wasn't much larger than Scully and didn't look any older than the kids   
that were with them. She looked at Mulder's ID and then at the people   
in front of her.   
  
Turning to the man to her right, she said in an almost bored voice,   
"Get the Slayer, kill the rest."   
  
With that said, the gang members faces changed. Their eyes took on an   
erie yellowish orange glow. A rough bone like ridge formed along their   
eyebrows and fangs seemed to sprout from the roof of their mouths.   
  
Mulder barely had time to take all this in. As soon as her face   
changed, the leader grabbed him by his coat and threw him over her   
head.   
  
Landing with a bone jarring thud Mulder fought to get to his feet and   
make some sense of what was happening.   
  
Suddenly something grabbed Mulder by his collar and lifted him off the   
ground. That was when he got a good look at his attacker.   
  
Vampires, thought Mulder. Scully is never going to believe this.   
  
At that moment Scully wasn't bothering to believe what was going on.   
Instead she was fighting for her life.   
  
The gang's change had surprised her. Or more accurately, shocked her.   
Scully couldn't move, her mind couldn't accept what she had seen. One   
second the leader had tossed Mulder over her shoulder like a rag doll   
and the next she had come after red haired agent.   
  
That was when Scully felt herself being pushed out of the way. As she   
fell to the ground Scully was able to get a better look at the fight.   
  
Apparently after knocking her aside Brenner had tackled the woman   
leading the gang. At the same time Scully could see that the two kids   
were moving towards other members of the gang.   
  
The boy had produced a baseball bat from somewhere and was using it to   
block the punches of the group's other woman. Then, when he found an   
opening the boy let loose with a swing that connected with the woman's   
face.   
  
At that moment another member of the gang grabbed Scully by her throat   
and lifted her off her feet. This one was the easily the largest in   
the gang. Well over six foot, he probably weighed over 300 pounds, all   
of it muscle. Scully found it harder and harder to breath as he slowly   
began to crush her windpipe.   
  
She knew there was no way she could fight this man, he was simply too   
strong. Frantically she reached for her pistol, as she did the cross   
she had found in Willow's room came free and fell against the man's   
bare chest.   
  
Immediately smoke began to rise from where the cross touched and the   
man cried out in pain. Letting her go, Scully dropped to the ground   
where she drew her weapon and took aim.   
  
The man didn't even pause, he rushed at Scully. Carefully she squeezed   
the trigger three times. As close as she was, Scully could see that   
all three rounds struck the man in the center of his chest.   
  
And didn't slow him up one bit.   
  
Instead he ran into her and knocked her flat. All Scully could think   
to do was raise her pistol till it was pointed at the man's face and   
fire. This time when the bullets struck, the man went down.   
  
Sitting up it appeared that the two women in the gang had run off.   
Agent Brenner was picking himself up off the ground and the boy,   
Xander, was rushing over to help Mulder. But what surprised Scully the   
most was that the Summers girl was fighting two of the gang members by   
herself.   
  
Scully was almost hypnotized by the girl's movements. They were so   
fluid and powerful, she seemed to instinctively know what was going on   
around her. Between her FBI training and being Bill Scully's little   
sister, Dana knew how to fight. Buffy's ability wasn't the product of   
some Saturday lessons at the Karate Dojo. No one at 17 was that good,   
even if they had spent all 17 years in training.   
  
Then before she realized it one of the men grabbed Buffy from behind   
as the other attacked. But instead of being helpless the young blond   
threw her legs around the attackers neck. After locking her ankles she   
then twisted her whole body and the man's head.   
  
Even from 15 feet away Scully could hear the sharp snap of the man's   
neck being broken. Also she had no trouble seeing the man burst into   
dust.   
  
Wait a minute! People don't burst into dust, but even as the thought   
entered her brain Scully saw Buffy perform some type of move on the   
man behind her, throwing him to the ground. The young girl then jumped   
on the man, took what appeared to be a dagger from the waistband of   
her pants and plunge it into the man's chest. Where upon he also burst   
into dust.   
  
Scully stood there in shock for several seconds until Agent Brenner   
walked up to her and got her attention.   
  
"You all right Scully?" asked the Sunnydale SAC.   
  
"Uhhhh, yes sir. Wait a minute, where's Mulder?" she exclaimed. Then,   
turning quickly, she caught sight of her partner limping towards her.   
  
"Mulder, are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine Scully, nothing that a few hours with a Chiropractor wont   
fix."   
  
"Mulder what's going on around here?"   
  
"Well, it looks like..."   
  
"PCP," said Xander.   
  
"What?" asked both of the X-Files agents.   
  
"The gangs around here... they've been taking a ... a new type of PCP.   
It causes your face to look all funny and ...you...kinda burst....into   
dust........."he finished in a quiet but strained voice.   
  
Mulder and Scully stared at the boy as if he had grown a second head.   
Brenner covered his face with his hand and slowly shook his head.   
  
"Xander, in addition to being an FBI agent, I'm also a medical doctor.   
And I can tell you for a fact that PCP will not do that to a human   
being," said Scully calmly. "And in my rational, scientific opinion   
I'd have to say that what I saw here tonight was a bunch of vampires."   
  
Hearing this Mulder looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his   
head.   
  
"Don't give me that look Mulder, it doesn't make this any easier. But   
there is no way a cross is going to burn a person's bare skin and   
humans do not burst into dust, ever."   
  
Turning to Brenner, Scully asked, "You knew about this sir?"   
  
Before the senior agent could answer, all of them could hear a moaning   
coming from the vampire still laying on the ground.   
  
"Hey Buffster, looks like we got a live one...... well, relatively   
speaking."   
  
The young blond knelt beside the fallen vampire. Grabbing him by his   
throat she pulled him up till his face was but inches from hers.   
  
"Ok, let's make this simple. Where's Willow?"   
  
When the vampire didn't respond Buffy asked him the question again,   
but this time she punctuated each word by back handing him across the   
face with her fist.   
  
"One"   
  
SMACK   
  
"more"   
  
SMACK   
  
"time"   
  
SMACK   
  
"where's"   
  
SMACK   
  
"Willow?"   
  
SMACK   
  
Spitting out a tooth, the vampire glared up at Buffy and growled,   
"Fuck you Slayer!"   
  
With no expression at all Buffy released the vampire. As he fell back   
to the ground she pulled her stake from her waistband and drove it   
into his heart. Wiping the dust from her hands, she was heard to remark   
"I've never been much of a conversationalist."   
  
"She also doesn't play well with others," added Xander.   
  
"Look, there's actually a chance someone might have called in a report   
about those gunshots. We should probably get out of here." With that   
said Brenner led the group over to his house next door.   
  
When they reached the front door Buffy excused Xander and herself,   
saying that they had to finish up their patrol.   
  
"That's fine Buffy. Just let me know if you come across anything   
unusual," said the Sunnydale agent.   
  
The young blond rewarded him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Ok, anything unusual for Sunnydale." Looking over at Xander, Brenner   
noticed the sad look on the boy's face. "What's up with you Harris?"   
  
"I broke Louise over the head of one of the Fang Gang. We've been   
together since Little League," said the boy as he held a piece of his   
beloved baseball bat in each hand.   
  
"Hey, you never know Xander. Mr. Brenner might have the FBI buy you a   
new one."   
  
"Yeah, how about it Bren-man?" asked the boy.   
  
Looking at the boy through one raised eyebrow, the SAC replied, "You   
got a receipt kid?"   
  
"Damn. Me and Rodney Dangerfield, we don't get no respect." With that   
he and his blond friend walked off into the night.   
  
  
End of Chapter 6.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 7/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scooby Gang. Can they work together to  
solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)  
By: Ellie Dee   
  
  
Chapter 7.   
  
  
"What do you mean, Buffy is the Chosen One? That sounds like the title   
to a bad Roger Corman movie," said Scully.   
  
"I know it sounds pretty strange, but, if you can learn to accept the   
fact that vampires exist. It's not all that hard to accept the idea   
that mankind would have it's own champion," replied Rhonda Brenner.   
  
The wife of Agent Brenner was roughly the same age as her husband. A   
very active and healthy woman, she was also attractive in that full   
figured way. So much so Mulder could easily see here stepping out of a   
painting by Rubens.   
  
When Mulder and Scully had arrived at the Brenner house they had been   
greeted by the Sunnydale SAC's wife. After introductions had been   
exchanged Mrs. Brenner or Rhonda as she preferred to be called, led   
Mulder and Scully into the kitchen while her husband went upstairs to   
say goodnight to their children.   
  
Sitting across from Mrs. Brenner, Scully felt as if she were being   
watched over by a kindly aunt. Rhonda had politely ignored both her   
and Mulder's protests, serving them heaping platters of homemade   
spaghetti and garlic bread. And had then proceeded to make sure that   
they ate.   
  
"Look Scully, call it a genetic predisposition towards near physical   
perfection and heightened senses. Think of her as a mutation, but for   
whatever the reason Buffy comes from a long line of young women who   
seem to have the edge on fighting vampires."   
  
Remembering what she had seen in the fight Scully had to grudgingly   
agree. "It's just that this is a little hard to swallow."   
  
"True, but believe me, Buffy Summers is a Vampire Slayer."   
  
"But why were the vampires trying to capture her?" Scully asked.   
  
Mrs Brenner appeared to ponder this for a few moments, "I really don't   
know. I can see them killing her, but trying to capture her just makes   
no sense."   
  
Just as he was finishing his second plate Mulder heard his cell phone   
go off.   
  
"You can take it in the living room if you like Mulder," offered   
Rhonda.  
  
Smiling his thanks, Mulder rose from the kitchen table and headed out   
into the other room.   
  
"Mulder."   
  
"Agent Mulder, this is Assistant Director Skinner. I'm sorry to be   
calling you so late."   
  
"No problem sir, Scully and I were just finishing up dinner."   
  
"Let me guess, you're at Agent Brenner's."   
  
"Yes sir, how did you know?"   
  
"Let's just say I know how Mike Brenner operates. Chili?"   
  
"Uh, no sir, spaghetti."   
  
For a few seconds the only sound Mulder could hear was something like   
"mmmm." Must be static on the line, he thought.   
  
Finally Skinner continued, "Yes, well Agent Mulder the reason I'm   
calling is that I've come across some information that might be of use   
to you and Agent Scully."   
  
"We appreciate that sir. What were you able to come up with?"   
  
"A name, Rupert Giles. He was once the curator of the British Museum.   
He is also an expert on the occult and the supernatural, and at one   
time or another has assisted Scotland Yard, MI5 and the Bureau."   
  
"Did you say, Rupert Giles?"   
  
"Yes Agent Mulder. Why?"   
  
"I think I attended some of his lectures while I was a student at   
Oxford."   
  
"Did your man stutter badly?"   
  
"Well, yes sir."   
  
"That's Ripper," added Skinner definitely.   
  
"Ripper?"   
  
"Forget I said that Mulder. It's an old name from his college days."   
  
"Yes sir. Do you have a phone number we can contact Mr. Giles at?"   
  
"I can do better than that Mulder. At present Rupert Giles is the   
librarian at Sunnydale High School."   
  
"Excuse me sir, but why is a former Curator of the British Museum   
working as a high school librarian?"   
  
His voice rising somewhat, Skinner replied, "How should I know Agent   
Mulder. Maybe he just likes books!"   
  
"Yes sir, well...Thank you. We'll get in touch with him tomorrow."   
  
"Very well Agent Mulder, I must be going. Please give my regards to   
Agent Brenner and his family."   
  
Putting away his phone, Mulder headed back to the kitchen.   
  
When he entered the kitchen Scully and Mrs. Brenner looked up and   
stopped talking.   
  
"Who was it Mulder?" asked Scully as Mulder sat back down at the table   
and resumed eating.   
  
"El Queso Grande," replied Mulder in a very bad Spanish accent around   
the last of his garlic bread.   
  
This brought a confused look to Scully's face until Rhonda Brenner   
spoke up.   
  
"The Big Cheese?"   
  
Then it dawned on Scully, "Skinner."   
  
"Oh how is Walter? We haven't heard from him since Becky's birthday   
last month."   
  
Scully started to reply but instead let out a great yawn.   
  
"Oh excuse me. Sorry but it's been a long day for me." Looking at her   
watch she realized just how late it was. "Mulder, we've got to get   
going if we want to get any sleep tonight."   
  
"You're right Scully. Rhonda, I hate to impose, but could we speak to   
your husband for a few minutes? We really do need to be going."   
  
Mrs. Brenner then led the two X-File Agents upstairs to one of the bed   
rooms. There they found Brenner asleep, sitting on one of the kids   
beds. A copy of the "Hobbit" was on his chest and his three children   
were laying next to him.   
  
The older woman motioned for Mulder and Scully to follow her out into   
the hall. "I'll let Mike know you had to leave. Don't worry, you can   
see him at the office tomorrow."   
  
*****   
  
Dr. Grant was returning to her office. It had been a long exhaustive   
day. But on the whole a very rewarding one.   
  
Opening the door she immediately noticed a familiar odor.   
  
"I was about to call you sir."   
  
"What have you found doctor?" asked Cancerman.   
  
"Well sir, the tests are far from conclusive. But I feel it's safe to   
say that the key is genetic in origin."   
  
"How can that be? The girl isn't part of any of our breeding experi-   
ments."   
  
"No sir, she appears to be the product of good old fashioned repro-   
duction. Her abilities are the result of simple random chance."   
  
"And since she isn't part of an organized experiment we have little   
information to go on. So I am requesting that an effort be made to   
bring in the girl's mother for comparative tests."   
  
Somewhat exasperated, Cancerman replied, "Doctor Grant I already told   
you, the Rosenbergs were killed in an accident shortly before the girl   
was brought in."   
  
"I'm not talking about the Rosenbergs sir. I mean the girls real   
parents."   
  
A confused expression crossed Cancerman's face, taking the cigarette   
from his mouth he asked, "Real parents? What are you talking about?   
The Rosenbergs were her parents."   
  
Realizing the misunderstanding Dr. Grant continued, "Actually sir,   
they weren't. When we first noticed the girl was absorbing Ground   
Force Radiation I had a test performed to check the absorption rate."   
  
"The results were so odd that I had a comparison made with the   
Rosenbergs records from when they joined the project."   
  
"And," prompted Spender Sr.   
  
"And there was no connection. The DNA markers showed apart from being   
human, there was no genetic relationship. The Rosenbergs were not the   
girls parents."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Taking some transparencies from a folder, the doctor placed them on   
her desk in front of the Project Leader.   
  
"The markers circled in red are indicative of a parent/child relation-   
ship. If you overlay the sheets you'll see that none of the markers   
match up. With this type of test and these results there is less than   
one chance in 500 million that the test could be wrong."   
  
Damn them! I never knew anything about this, thought Cancerman.   
Putting out his cigarette in a saucer on the doctors desk, he took   
another from his ever present pack. After lighting it and taking a   
deep, thoughtful pull, he continued.   
  
"So where does that leave us?"   
  
Being able to give her supervisor some good news, Dr. Grant broke   
into a smile.   
  
"Oddly enough, in pretty good shape. When I realized the girl was   
probably adopted I had Research check out adoption records from around   
the time she was born."   
  
"And you came across the proper records already?" he asked.   
  
"No sir. While Research was checking things out, one of my assistants   
found copies of the girls adoption records in with the files your team   
brought from the Rosenberg house."   
  
Surprised, Cancerman asked, "Have you been able to come up with any-   
thing about the parents?"   
  
"Yes sir, we've been able to do a partial check. The father was one   
Donald Clark, a physicist with one of the government Space Defense   
Initiative projects. He was killed during a test four years ago."   
  
"And the mother?"   
  
"Alive and well. She graduated and then went on to become a Medical   
Doctor. The funny thing is she now works for the FBI."   
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Cancerman.   
  
Shaken by her supervisors response, Dr. Grant handed him the folder   
and continued. "Yes sir, the mother is one Dana Katherine Scully, a   
Special Agent with the FBI."   
  
Looking through the folder Spender Sr. could see that the test results   
spoke for themselves. A comparison of the Rosenberg girl's DNA and   
samples of Agent Scully's, from when she was a guest of the project,   
showed that they were indeed mother and daughter.   
  
"Doctor," he said, getting her attention. "This information doesn't   
leave your sight. It is not to be discussed, at all."   
  
"But sir that will make it very difficult for my team to work. We need   
to be able to freely exchange information. Also it would help greatly   
if we could do a comparative study of mother and daughter."   
  
"I'll see what I can do about acquiring the services of Dr. Scully.   
But as far as you and your team are concerned. If any of this file   
gets out, all of you will become part of our Tunisian research   
facility. An ACTIVE part."   
  
Returning the file to Dr. Grant's desk, Cancerman headed for the door.   
Pausing he spoke, "Continue your tests doctor, but consider speed to   
be of the essence."   
  
"Sir, if we move too quickly, it could kill the girl."   
  
Standing silently for some seconds, Cancerman took a deep drag. Let-   
ting it out he said, "You have your orders doctor." He then turned and   
left the room.   
  
  
End of Chapter 7.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 8/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scooby Gang. Can they work together to  
solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)   
By: Ellie Dee   
  
Chapter 8.   
  
  
  
FBI Field Office   
Sunnydale California.   
0819Hrs.   
  
Mulder and Scully were entering the Sunnydale Field Office the next   
morning when they were stopped by Agent Nomura.   
  
"Morning Scully, Mulder. Skipper wants to see both of you ASAP."   
  
"Any idea why Agent Nomura?" asked Scully curiously.   
  
"I don't know Doc. The Old Man just came in and said he wanted to see   
you two as soon as you got here."   
  
Exchanging a look the two X-Files agents walked towards the office of   
their temporary superior. Their knock was answered by a loud "Come"   
from inside.   
  
Entering, they found Brenner seated at his desk going over paperwork.   
  
Looking up, he said, "Close the door and sit down. I'll be with you in   
a minute."   
  
Finishing the papers he was working on, Brenner returned them to their   
folder and set it aside. Looking up at Mulder and Scully he began.   
  
"Agents, I'd like to think that we got off to a good start yesterday,   
wouldn't you say so?"   
  
Both the X-Files agents causiously nodded while answering, "Yes sir."   
  
"That's good, very good. I believe that the key to success is trust   
and honesty. Wouldn't you agree agents?"   
  
"Yes sir," both agents mumbled.   
  
"Good. Then perhaps Agent Scully," continued Brenner, his voice   
becomming louder and less pleasant, "you could explain to me WHY you   
didn't mention that you have a personal connection to this case. Or   
for that matter that this connection happens to be that Willow   
Rosenberg is your daughter!"   
  
To say that Scully was stunned would be an understatement. How had he   
found out, she thought. Certainly Mulder wouldn't have told him.   
  
"Now," Brenner continued, "I know that I didn't tell you everything   
about Sunnydale when you first arrived. But to be honest, I don't   
think you would have believed me if you hadn't seen it for yourself."   
  
"Agents I believe in allowing the men and women under my command a lot   
more freedom than most SACs. I've found that freedom and individuality   
help to foster creativity."   
  
His voice rising again, Brenner continued, "But the one thing I will   
not tolerate is being lied to!"   
  
"But sir," began Scully, "I never..."   
  
"Don't Scully. Don't even try it. I know what you're going to say. And   
I think you should know that I consider lying by omission to still be   
lying."   
  
"Yes sir," replied Scully in a quiet voice.   
  
Turning to Mulder, Brenner asked, "Ok Mulder, how much of this did you   
know about?"   
  
Before Mulder could say anything Scully opened her mouth to explain.   
only to close it after a glance from Brenner.   
  
"All of it sir. Scully told me everything shortly after we learned   
about the case."   
  
"And you and your partner decided not to enlighten me for what reason?"   
  
"Sir, according to FBI regulations any agent with a personel   
involvement to a case, must be removed from said case, immediatly."   
  
"All right, I can understand that. But both of you understand this.   
You can lie to your mothers, you can lie to your lovers. Hell, you can   
lie to Skinner for all I care. But I will not tolerate you lying to   
me. If you lie to me, I don't know what you're doing and I can't cover   
for you! Understood?"   
  
"Yes sir," replied the two X-File agents.   
  
"Very well then we wont be having this discussion again," said Brenner   
as he visibly relaxed. "Well let's start over. Agent Scully, I under-   
stand you and your partner wanted to tell me something this morning."   
  
Looking at Mulder, Scully rose to her feet. Taking a deep breath she   
began. "Sir, when I was in college I gave birth to a little girl. I   
placed her up for adoption shortly after she was born and have not   
seen her until you sent the photographs to Director Skinner. Sir,   
Willow Rosenberg is my daughter."   
  
"I confided in Agent Mulder about my connection to this case. I also   
let him know that I intended to become involved whether or not I was   
assigned to the case. He and I then decieved Director Skinner so that   
he would assign us to you."   
  
"Is that all?" Brenner asked quietly.   
  
"Yes sir," said Scully as she paused to take a shuddering breath then   
continued. "Except that I have to find her sir, I... I can't let any-   
thing happen to her." With nothing else to say she sat down in her   
chair.   
  
Brenner stared off at the far wall for some time. He was quiet, his   
face unreadable.   
  
Finally he spoke, "Agent Scully, as I understand it you placed Willow   
up for adoption almost 18 years ago. And you've had no contact with   
her since."   
  
"Yes sir," she replied in a quiet voice.   
  
"Well since you've had no contact with her for almost 18 years I don't   
see how you can have any personel connection with this case."   
  
"Sir does that mean...?"   
  
"What that means Agent Scully, is that you and your partner had best   
get cracking and get me some leads," Brenner explained.   
  
"Speaking of which," he continued, getting to his feet. "Nomura was   
able to set up the autopsies for today. Are you still interested?"   
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
"Good, let me get him in here."   
  
Opening the door, Brenner looked out into the office bay and called   
out, "Nomura, O'Donnel, get in here!"   
  
Shortly two young agents entered Brenner's office.   
  
"Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Dana Scully, this is Agent Karen O'Donnel and   
you've already met Agent Ted Nomura."   
  
Unlike last night Nomura was in more businesslike attire; dark gray   
sports coat and slacks. Scully noticed he was still wearing body   
armor. Not a good sign she thought.   
  
Agent O'Donnel wore a conservative blazer with slacks. Her black hair   
was done up in medium sized, shoulder length braids. Perched on her   
dark brown nose were a pair of gray, wire framed "granny glasses". She   
had an attractive, intelegent face. From the look on it, both Mulder   
and Scully could tell that Agent O'Donnel did not suffer fools.   
  
After greetings had been exchanged the two Sunnydale agents took seats   
on the couch along the wall. Brenner then began to outline his plan   
for the day.   
  
"Scully, you and Nomura can head over to Carlton and get started on the   
autopsies. Meanwhile Mulder and O'Donnel can work some leads on this   
end. Any questions?"   
  
Both Scully and O'Donnel started to speak, but O'Donnel motioned for   
Scully to go ahead.   
  
Flashing a brief smile at O'Donnel, Scully turned to Brenner. "Why   
Carlton sir? Isn't Sunnydale large enough to have its own morgue and   
Coroner?"   
  
"Well Doc," began Nomura, "they're kinda backed up around here so we   
arranged..."   
  
"Ted," said Brenner, "they know about the Hellmouth."   
  
Without changing his expression or dropping a beat, Nomura continued.   
"We stole the bodies last night and hid them at the morgue over in   
Carlton. The Coroner there is a friend of mine."   
  
"You stole the bodies?" asked Scully in disbelief.   
  
"I think I could learn to like it here," said Mulder.   
  
Shaking her head, Scully stared at the young asian agent seemingly at   
a loss for words. Finally she asked, "Why?"   
  
Smiling even broader, Nomura continued, "After you went in to see the   
Boss I got a call from an informant. I was told that orders had come   
down from the Mayor's Office to expedite the autopsies and to have the   
bodies cremated immediately."   
  
"How reliable is your source?" asked Mulder.   
  
Nomura stole a glance at Brenner who simply nodded.   
  
"For the past 9 months I've been cultivating a CI, a Confidential   
Informant. Her name is Catherine Rourke, she's the second watch Desk   
Sergeant with the local PD."   
  
"Anyway, she's seriously browned off about the department. I think she   
feels that feeding me intel is her way of striking back and trying to   
do the right thing."   
  
"So," continued Nomura, "I grabbed Agents Howard and O'Donnel, and   
headed over to the morgue."   
  
O'Donnel then spoke up, "But of course Captain Idiot over here," she   
said as she slapped Nomura in the back of the head, "forgot to mention   
to me where we were going or what we were going to do."   
  
"All he tells me is to follow him. Then he and Donna took off on that   
damn Rice Rocket of his."   
  
"Rice Rocket?" asked Mulder.   
  
"A Japanese racing motorcycle," supplied Scully.   
  
"Well," continued Nomura, "while Karen was distracting the Morgue   
attendant, Donna and I grabbed the bodies and put them in the back of   
Karen's Cherokee."   
  
"And then I got to drive all the way over to Carlton by myself,"   
said O'Donnel as she puncuated her words by again slapping her partner   
in the back of the head.   
  
In spite of the earlier unpleasantness, Scully had to fight to keep   
herself from laughing. Nomura and O'Donnel acted like a brother and   
sister the way they teased and fought. Scully had the feeling that   
they probably worked together as well as she and Mulder.   
  
Trying to sound at least halfway serious, Scully leaned over and said,   
"You do realize doing that repeatedly can cause brain damage?"   
  
O'Donnel looked back at the red haired agent and with the hint of humor   
in her eyes, replied gravely, "It's all ready way too late."   
  
Chuckling to himself Mulder asked, "Didn't the Morgue Attendant think   
it was odd that you came to visit him at work so late?"   
  
"We use to date. And it's she, not he," replied O'Donnel with a half   
smile.   
  
"Oh....I see."   
  
Turning to Brenner, O'Donnel said, "Boss, I can't go with Agent Mulder   
today. Remember, I've got to go to LA for the Horowitz deposition. And   
if I'm going to make it on time I'm going to have to leave in just a   
few minutes."   
  
"Damn, I forgot. Ok don't worry about it, I'll work with Agent Mulder   
today," said the Sunnydale SAC.   
  
With that Nomura took a dollar bill out of his shirt pocket. Still   
smiling, he handed it to his partner.   
  
Accepting the dollar, O'Donnel said, "I told you he was going to find a   
way to work the case." Standing she headed for the door where Nomura   
joined her.   
  
"Boss, Doc Scully, I've got to get some things together then I'll be   
ready to go."   
  
Brenner nodded adding, "Keep me updated on the Horowitz case."   
  
"Yes sir," replied the female agent.   
  
But before she and Nomura could leave, Brenner added, "Ted, this time   
take a car."   
  
The young oriental agent stopped. As he turned to face Brenner, Mulder   
and Scully could see that his constant smile was somewhat strained.   
  
"Boss, sometimes you're just no fun."   
  
After the two local agents had left, Scully gave Brenner a curious   
look.   
  
"If I hadn't told him to use a car, he would have tried to stick you   
on the back of his motorcycle," explained Brenner. "Call me old   
fashioned, but I find it pretty difficult for a female agent to look   
dignified perched on the rear of a Hog."   
  
Oooo, Scully on a motorcycle, thought Mulder, now that's my kind of   
fantasy.   
  
"Agent Mulder!"   
  
"What, who, yes?" replied Mulder somewhat distracted.   
  
"I asked if you had any idea where we should start today," repeated   
Brenner.   
  
"Scully and I were going to go see someone this morning," supplied   
Mulder. "According to Skinner, the school librarian is an expert in   
the occult."   
  
"Yeah Rupert is pretty much the expert around here when it comes to   
things that go bump in the night. Does this mean you're sticking with   
your occult theory?"   
  
"Right now we don't have any better leads especialy after lasts nights   
little run in with the living dead."   
  
"That's true, besides Willow and Rupert are very good friends."   
  
Remembering last night Scully could barely repress a shudder. What she   
had seen went against everything she had ever been taught. But the   
scientist in her had to be honest, what she had seen was real. Vampires   
existed.   
  
At that moment Nomura stuck his head in, "You ready to roll Doc?"   
  
"I suppose so," she replied. Standing, Scully walked to the door.   
Almost there she heard Brenner speak.   
  
"Agent Scully," said Brenner.   
  
Scully turned to face him.   
  
"We'll find her Dana, I promise."   
  
As quietly as they had were said, Brenner's words struck her. Lips   
pressed tight, Scully managed a brief, shakey nod and then followed   
Nomura out of the room.   
  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 9/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scooby Gang. Can they work together to  
solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, and WB. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)  
By: Ellie Dee   
  
  
Chapter 9.   
  
  
Dr. Grant took off her glasses and threw them down on her desk as she   
leaned back in her chair and stretched.   
  
Oh, that feels good, she thought. Then rubbing her eyes with the heels   
of her hands she sat up. But how am I going to write this report?   
  
If I write down what I think I've discovered, I'll end up in a cubicle   
with a tube down my throat. Reaching for her glasses she spied the   
cigarettes the Director had put out on her desk. I almost wish I hadn't   
given up smoking after college. Because right now I'd kill for one.   
  
This Rosenberg girl is a wonder. She's a gold mine of information. We   
just have to figure out the right questions to ask and there's no limit   
to what we could learn. Thinking back to when the girl had been brought   
in, Dr Grant had to marvel at the progress that had been made.   
  
Maggie, if you only knew how you've helped. Back when we had were   
medical students at Harvard I couldn't understand why you wanted to go   
into Psychiatry instead of Genetics.   
  
"Margaret Walsh, you're going to end up listening to rich neurotic   
house wives and drugged out rock stars at $100 an hour." I don't know   
how many times I told you that, but you never listened. Well, I'm glad   
you didn't. If you had I wouldn't have a copy of your paper to work   
from.   
  
"The Achieving of Conditioned Responces Through the Application of   
Electronic and Chemical Subliminal Indoctrination", beautiful! Truely   
a work of art. If Eichman had had a copy we'd all be blond haired, blue   
eyed and be speaking German.   
  
And then there's Darvacon. That nice little narcotic you helped to   
develop for the intelegence community. Wonderful for those indepth   
interogations we're not suppose to do on prisoners. It's so nice how   
it places the subject in a light trance and makes them highly susep-   
table post hypnotic suggestions.   
  
The only problem with Darvacon is that the person it's used on builds   
up a resistance to it fairly quickly. So greater and greater doses must   
be used. And by my calculations at a certain point the progressively   
larger doses will supress the girls ability.   
  
Using the two of them we have been able to essentialy control the   
girl's dreams and then have her act them out in real life. But how   
do I tell the Director what I've discovered?   
  
With what I've been able to put together I've come to the following   
conclusion. These abilities the girl has been demonstrating are in fact   
Witchcraft....   
  
Yeah, if I write that, I'll be lucky if I end up with a tube down my   
throat.   
  
Leaning back in her chair, Dr. Grant let her mind wander.   
  
Who would have thought that something productive would have come out   
of all those late night discussions we'd had over wine and pot?   
  
Well it's taken me 25 years, but I proved us right. There is a tie   
between genetics and psychology.   
  
The powers that Willow has exhibited are definitely genetic based. My   
scans show that her very DNA is patterned to absorbe and focus Ground   
Force Radiation. Then she is able to manipulate it with her mind.   
  
Back when we were in school people use to laugh at your "Maternal   
Bonding Theory." After all it was so very unfeminist.   
  
To actually believe that a mother and child could bond so intensly as   
to cause neural pathways to form in the child, was a little radical.   
  
According to reports the girl has been studying Witchcraft for nearly   
a year. But that she has had only limited success.   
  
Considering the level at which she can absorb GFR she should have made   
much better progress. It was at that point that I discovered she had   
been adopted.   
  
Being seperated from her mother at such an early age interupted the   
bonding process. This resulted in the girl not properly developing the   
pathways needed to manipulate the energy her body had absorbed.   
  
At that moment a loud rumbling rocked the complex. Dr. Grant found   
herself plunged into darkness for several seconds, then the emergency   
lighting circuit cut in and the security alarm sounded.   
  
"ALERT, ALERT, ALERT! Test subject has breached quarentine. Institute   
Biohazard Lockdown. Security teams Alpha and Bravo report to test   
chamber 3Delta. Subdue test subject by any means necessary."   
  
Before the message had finished echoing through the complex Dr. Grant   
was up and running. Test chamber 3Delta was over 200 meters from her   
office yet she covered the distance in less than a minute.   
  
When she arrived the security personel were just getting ready to enter   
the chamber. For several seconds she stood in awe of the damage before   
her.   
  
The door to the lab and the main observation window had both been blown   
out. The metal door showed severe burn marks on the inner side, while the   
glass from the window had shattered and melted.   
  
Approaching the officer in charge, she began, "Lieutenant..."   
  
"Move back, this is a security matter."   
  
"Lieutenant, I'm Dr. Grant. This is my project."   
  
"And I said move back. We've got a hostile loose in there and we're   
going to neutralize it."   
  
"Your orders were to subdue her, not..."   
  
"Neutralize, subdue, it's all the same thing. She's a hostile and we're   
going to put her down. Now move!"   
  
Straightening up, Dr. Grant stepped forward till she was almost chest   
to chest with the soldier.   
  
"Now you look here you pimply faced little Nazi," she began in a low   
angry voice. "I don't give a damn what you do anywhere else, but that   
girl will not be harmed. She is an essential part of our research and   
the Director has taken a personel interest in her. So unless you and   
your little group of stormtroopers want to end up test subjects in my   
lab, I suggest you find an extremely non-lethal way of subduing   
Miss. Rosenberg!"   
  
The young officer backed up a step before he replied, "Doctor, that...   
girl is dangerous. How are we suppose to take her alive?"   
  
"Lieutenant your men have been issued tasers. I suggest you use them,"   
she replied.   
  
Quickly the security team unloaded their weapons and made their way   
into the test chamber. Suddenly the sound of multiple taser gun blasts   
could be heard. Then after several seconds someone called out.   
  
"Ok, she's down! Get some medics in here now!"   
  
Making her way through the shattered doorway Dr. Grant was finally able   
to get a good look at the interior.   
  
Ceiling, floor and walls were all burned and pitted. The wall at the   
far end of the lab had a hole in it two meters across. Through it she   
could see smoke and flame pouring out.   
  
Slowly Dr. Grant's attention was drawn to the security personel   
clustered in the center of the room. Walking forward she could see that   
they surrounded where the Rosenberg girl lay.   
  
Kneeling beside Willow, the doctor couldn't believe what she was   
seeing.   
  
There, on the blackened test chamber floor, itself still hot to the   
touch, lay Willow.   
  
Her pale skin appeared to be untouched despite the destruction around   
her.   
  
As Dr. Grant began to check Willow's heart and breathing, she vaguely   
knew the security people were moving around the room investigating.   
  
"Lieutenant, would you mind telling me what the Hell happened in here?"   
  
Turning, Dr. Grant could see the Director standing in the broken door-   
way to the room.   
  
As the CSM entered the room all the security people did their best to  
fade into the shadows.   
  
"I asked you a question Lieutenant."   
  
"S-sir we were attempting to subdue the test subject. She had broken   
out of quarentine and..."   
  
As the lieutenant attempted to explain what had occured, medical   
personel began to pour into the room.   
  
Under the direction of Dr. Grant most began to look after Willow. The   
others checked the rest of the room.   
  
When she was satisfied the young redhead was being cared for, the   
doctor turned her attention to the Director.   
  
"Sir," she said interupting the Director's blistering interview of the   
young officer.   
  
"What is it Dr. Grant?"   
  
Mentaly taking a gamble the doctor began, "Sir, I have to take personel   
responsibility for what happened here."   
  
His attention now fully on the doctor, Cancerman asked, "Would you care   
to explain that Doctor?"   
  
"Director when I arrived the Lieutenant and his men were trying to   
decide how to subdue the girl. They were afraid most of their weapons   
would seriously harm her, so I advised them to use their tasers. At the   
time it seemed the quickest and most humane way to stop her."   
  
The Director was silent for several seconds, finally he addressed the   
young officer.   
  
"Lieutenant, you and your men are dismissed."   
  
Ushering his men out of the room, the Lieutenant caught Dr. Grant's   
attention and silently nodded his thanks for her intervention.  
  
Without visibly acknowledging the young officer, Dr. Grant made a note  
of a favor she was now owed.  
  
"Alright Dr. Grant," began Spender Sr. "Would you mind explaining to   
me what exactly happened here?"  
  
"Sir, three of my technicians were performing a test on the Rosenberg  
girl. They were trying to determine the limits of her ability to   
focus and discharge energy."   
  
At that moment one of the medical teams began to remove Willow on a   
stretcher.   
  
"Take her down to her holding cell and administer a mild sedative. I   
want to be able to continue testing her in 4 hours."  
  
The lead technician acknowledged Dr. Grant's orders and then exited   
the room with his team.  
  
"After what's happened here doctor, I think it would be best if we   
terminate testing all together. The Rosenberg girl is obviously   
dangerous and uncontrolable. For the good of the Project I feel it  
would be best to simply dispose of her. Our main focus has always  
been Miss. Summers, we will simply have to come up with a new plan  
to bring her in."  
  
Before she could reply, one of the rescue team members called out   
from the far side of the lab, "Dr. Grant! We've found a survivor!"   
  
Rushing over the doctor found several people surrounding a shape   
on the floor. At one time the shape had been an attractive black   
woman, but now it was barely recognizable as human.   
  
The woman showed signs of severe burns and lacerations. Her very  
skin was peppered with bits of melted glass and metal and she   
appeared to be bleeding from more than a dozen places.   
  
Considering her condition Dr. Grant couldn't understand why she  
was still breathing.  
  
Quickly moving to the womans side, the medical team began their  
evaluation.  
  
"Who is she doctor?" Cancerman asked as he stood surveying the   
scene.  
  
"One of my assistants sir," Dr. Grant replied. "Her name is   
Dr. Adella Norris, her specialty is High Energy Physics. She was   
in charge of this set of experiments."  
  
Turning, Spender Sr. faced one of the rescue personel, "What is   
it?"   
  
"Sir the other two are dead at the scene. Looks like burns,   
massive internal injuries and radiation poisoning."  
  
"You mean the room's hot?" Asked Spender Sr.  
  
"Negative sir. Only the people were affected. Radiation in the   
room is at background levels."  
  
"Was Willow affected?" Dr. Grant asked the technician.  
  
"You mean the test subject, doctor? Negative, her count   
is exactly normal. She doesn't even show a sunburn from this."  
  
His report delievered, the technician was dismissed by the   
Director.  
  
"Sir I think it would be very rash to get rid of the Rosenberg   
girl. There is so much we have yet to learn."  
  
"Doctor, I think that your sentimentality is interfering with   
your judgement."  
  
"Sir with respect. I think you're not seeing the full potential  
of this project. Up until now our purpose has been to harness the  
genetic potential of the Slayer and to use it to create an army  
of super soldiers."  
  
"Think of what that army could do if we not only harnessed the   
potential of the Slayer but also those of the Rosenberg girl."  
  
"Strength, speed, agility, quick healing in addition to psycho-  
kinetic abilities. With our cloning techniques we could very  
quickly create an army that was unstoppable."  
  
Taking a deep puff Cancerman added, "That's what worries me   
doctor. No one could stop them......not even us."  
  
"Sir with the proper conditioning they'll do exactly what we say.  
That is one reason I need the inhibitor chip that Dr. Walsh has  
developed. Once we have it we can stop using Darvacon."  
  
"Dr. Grant, we've seen the results of using the drug. The girl   
was still able to destroy the lab and kill two of the three   
technicians."  
  
"Director," Dr. Grant hastily added. "I'm afraid the reason she   
got out of hand in here is because Dr. Norris failed to take   
proper precautions. I've noticed in the past that even though she  
is quite brilliant, Dr. Norris was also prone to ignoring proper  
procedures."   
  
As Cancerman pondered her words, Dr. Grant said a silent prayer  
to a collegue. Adella, I'm sorry. But I have to keep the girl   
alive. And if that means pinning the blame on you......then so  
be it.  
  
Taking a deep contemplative puff of his cigarette, Cancerman   
considered the possibilities of harnessing the power of the two   
young women.   
  
Finally he addressed the doctor, "You're sure that the control  
chip will make that much difference in training the Summers girl  
and her friend?"  
  
"Yes sir, that and getting Dr. Scully in here to help with her   
daughter. I'm quite certain that the reason Willow has had   
trouble developing her abiliies is because of her early   
seperation from her mother. It resulted in her not developing the  
proper neural pathways necessary to control this power."  
  
"Sir I realize that the risks are great. But you have to see that  
the rewards are even greater!"  
  
Spender Sr. was quiet for some time until he was disturbed by his  
cell phone.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
For several seconds he listened, then he continued, "I see, very   
well. Place it in storage, we'll arrange for an autopsy later."  
Putting his phone away, the Director turned back to Dr. Grant.  
  
"Well doctor, that was the infirmary. Dr. Norris died shortly   
after arriving. I suppose you'll want another doctor to perform   
the autopsie, since you'll be taking personel charge of the   
Rosenberg girls tests. That way we won't have to worry about  
anymore incompetence." He said letting the implied threat hang   
in the air.  
  
Turning to survey the room, the Director didn't notice Dr. Grant  
take a deep shuddering breath. "It's strange doctor, but in a  
previous century the Rosenberg girl would have been hung or  
burned at the stake for exhibiting powers like these, not to   
mention her red hair. Both would have marked her as a witch." He  
said chuckling to himself.   
  
"And they wouldn't have been that far off," added the doctor.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sir," the doctor added hesitantly, "just look at what she can   
do; levitate, heal damage, shield herself from assualt. The girl  
exhibits the ability to absorb and manipulate Ground Force   
Radiation, what else would someone call it but Witchcraft?"  
  
Dr. Grant was relieved, her superior appeared both surprised and  
pleased. Slowly a smile crept across his lips.  
  
"Very well doctor, continue your testing. I'll see what I can do  
to speed up bringing in Miss. Summers and Dr. Scully. As of this  
moment your team now has priority on all project resources."  
  
Dr. Grant didn't need to be told that the Director expected   
great things, soon. Also he must have noticed a questioning look   
on her face.  
  
"Yes doctor?"  
  
"Could I trouble you for a cigarette?"  
  
His eyebrows raised slightly even as he reached for his ever   
present pack of Morleys. "I wasn't aware that you smoked doctor."  
  
Taking a cigarette from the pack, the doctor accepted a light  
from the Director's old, battered Zippo and inhaled greedily.  
  
Slowly letting out the smoke she replied, "I haven't for a long   
time. But....they're an old friend you always miss."  
  
Quietly, almost to himself the Director said, "Yes....yes they   
are."   
  
"Well doctor, I wont be holding you up any longer," he said as   
he turned to leave. "Keep me updated on your progress."  
  
Watching her supervisor leave, Dr. Grant leaned back against  
the blackened wall. Taking a deep draw from her cigarette, she  
paused and let the smoke out in a stream while thinking, Ok,   
Ruth, where the Hell do we go from here?   
  
  
End of Chapter 9.   
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 10/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scooby Gang. Can they work together to  
solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, WB AND UPN. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)   
By: Ellie Dee   
  
Chapter 10.  
  
  
Sunnydale High School.  
0905Hrs.  
  
While on the way to the school, Mulder and Brenner had agreed that they would  
speak with Rupert Giles before they began interviewing the rest of the faculty  
and student body. So, just as first period was ending, the two Feds found   
themselves outside the schools library.  
  
Upon entering, both agents thought the library was deserted. Then from the  
far end of the room they heard a voice.  
  
"Yes, well thank you Adam. Still, I do appreciate your help. Certainly,  
that would be wonderful, the next time you're over here we must get together.  
Yes, well goodbye."  
  
"So Giles, this Piedmont guy have anything for us?"  
  
"Pierson, Buffy. Adam Pierson. And no, he hadn't come across anything."  
  
"Morning Rupert," said Brenner as he and Mulder entered the librarian's  
office.  
  
"Ah Michael, good to see you. Buffy had just mentioned that the two of you  
ran into one another last night."   
  
"Yeah, we came across her and Harris over at Willow's," replied the senior  
agent.   
  
"So that's where he was."  
  
At the sound everyone turned.  
  
In the doorway stood a young woman with long dark brown hair and designer   
clothes. With her was a young man who barely came up to her shoulder, and   
whose green hair was short and spiky.   
  
"Ah, good morning Cordelia, Oz."  
  
"Look, have any of you seen Xander? He didn't come over last night and he  
wasn't in Homeroom this morning." Then in a more subdued voice she added,  
"And I'm getting kinda worried."  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't in first period either," added Oz. Then almost to himself  
he said, "English just wasn't the same."  
  
At that moment the main doors to the library were pushed open and in walked  
Xander himself, carrying a large thermos and a box of donuts.  
  
"Have no fear the Donut Man is here! Bringing you hot gooeyliscious goodness  
fresh from the deep fryer. Hey G-man!" Setting the thermos and the box of   
donuts on the large table in the center of the room, Xander then noticed   
Brenner and Mulder standing off to the side. "If I'd known you two were  
coming I'd a brought more......or maybe I woulda just hid these."  
  
"Harris," said Brenner with obviously no patience, "just drop the cop and   
donut jokes, ok?"  
  
"Sorry," replied Xander with a smile.  
  
"Hey lame-o," said Cordelia showing no sign of her previous concern. "Der Fuhrer  
already has it in for you. So you don't need to make things worse by skipping  
class."  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this," added Giles, "she's right Xander. You're  
endangering your educational fut...."   
  
"I got jelly filled," said Xander as he waved a donut at the Watcher.  
  
Leaping forward, Buffy snatched the cake out of the her friends hand. "Jelly  
filled, thanks Xander!"  
  
Glancing back and forth between Xander and the donut box, Giles continued, "Ah,  
yes. Well, I suppose we can mark your behavior down to youthful exuberance  
and all." He then quickly reached into the box and removed a donut. "Actually,  
I prefer sprinkles."   
  
Turning, Giles then retreated into his office.  
  
"See Cor. There's no problem that can't be solved by large quantities of sugar."  
  
"Whatever!" replied Cordelia as she browsed through the box for something low  
calorie.  
  
For the next few minutes the Feds and the Scoobies helped themselves. Then when  
Giles returned with his ever present cup of tea, Brenner was bringing everyone  
up to speed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Rupert this is Special Agent Fox Mulder," said Brenner around a mouthful  
of donut. "He and his partner were sent out here from Washington to assist with   
the case."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally get to speak with you Dr. Giles," said Mulder as he   
stepped forward.   
  
"Oh?" replied the Watcher, somewhat taken aback at being addressed by his proper   
title.  
  
"Yes sir, I've wanted to speak with you ever since I sat in on some of your   
lectures while I was a student at Oxford."  
  
"Fox Mulder?...Dr. Fox Mulder?" asked the Watcher. "Author of 'Serial Killers   
and the Occult: A Comprehensive Overview.'?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied Mulder as they shook hands, "you've heard of it?"  
  
"A very interesting work. I also found your insights into the mind of Monte  
Propps to be quite....terrifying."  
  
"And this from a man who refers to grave robbery as 'new and interesting,' "   
remarked the Queen of Sunnydale.  
  
"Dr. Giles?" asked Xander somewhat confused.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Giles," replied the Watcher patiently. "After all, you don't   
think that they would let just anyone become the curator of the British   
Museum."  
  
Seeing the look forming on Xander's face, Giles added, "And no, you may   
not begin calling me Dr. G."  
  
Before anything else could be said, the main doors to the library were  
pushed open and in walked Principal Snyder.  
  
"There you are Harris, I knew I'd find you here."  
  
Walking up to Xander, Snyder continued, "So, you think skipping class is  
funny? Well let's see how funny a weeks detention sounds. No, better yet,  
a weeks suspension sounds even better."  
  
Looking around the room, Snyder added, "How about we make that a weeks   
suspension for all of you?"   
  
"And you two," said Snyder as he turned to face Brenner and Mulder.  
"You're not suppose to be here. Visitors are suppose to sign in at the   
office when they arrive. So you're going to have to leave."  
  
Brenner began taking out his ID so that he could introduce Mulder and   
himself when he was interrupted by Snyder.  
  
"I know who you two are. I just can't understand why the government is  
wasting taxpayer money like this."   
  
"Mr. Snyder," Brenner began.  
  
"That's Principal Snyder."  
  
Pausing to collect his thoughts, Brenner continued, "Principal Snyder,  
it seems to me that an educator such as yourself would be sensitive to  
all the bad publicity that would be generated from not appearing to  
cooperate with authorities in anyway possible."  
  
"Not to mention all the trouble you'll be in when people learn about  
your criminal record," added Mulder.  
  
"Wwwwhat criminal record?" sputtered Snyder. "I don't have a criminal  
record."  
  
"You're right, you don't have one.....yet. But you will as soon as  
Special Agent Mulder and I arrest you."  
  
"Arrest me? For what?" demanded Snyder.  
  
"Oh let's see; Interfering with a criminal investigation, Tampering   
with witnesses, Unwillingness to cooperate with law enforcement   
officials. With good behavior you probably won't have to serve more   
than 8 or 9 years." Added Mulder helpfully.  
  
"And even if you aren't convicted, the papers will have a field day  
reporting how the principal of Sunnydale High School had no desire to  
help authorities discover identities of who killed two prominent  
citizens and kidnapped their daughter," concluded Brenner.  
  
"You'll be so unpopular," said Mulder, "you won't be able to get a   
job in this town as a bartender."  
  
Snyder looked as if he were about to have a heart attack when Brenner  
quietly added, "I'm certain that a man in your position wouldn't want   
any of this to get out, now would you? So take my advice and back off!"  
  
Taking a step back as if he were physically struck, the little troll   
of a man took a deep breath before he spoke.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. Go ahead and talk to Harris and all his  
slacker friends. I wouldn't be surprised to find out they were the ones  
that did the killings. They probably killed the girl too, you just  
haven't found her body yet."  
  
Then as Snyder turned and headed towards the door, he said "Probably find  
her dead in a ditch somewhere. And if you ask me, she got what she  
deserved. Not interested in sports, doesn't sell Band Candy, no school   
spirit. Definite criminal slacker type."  
  
Seconds later the library doors swung shut as Principal Snyder left.   
  
After a moment or two all were shocked when the silence was broken by   
Mulder exclaiming, "What a FUCKING ASSHOLE!"   
  
"You know Mulder," said Brenner. "I have to agree with you. That guy   
is a classic Anal Retentive Reprobate."   
  
"Actually, I think Fucking Asshole has a nice ring to it," said Buffy  
cheerfully.   
  
Mulder noticed that everyone present was nodding thoughtfully, as if   
they were in agreement with the Buffy's comment.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Carlton Memorial Hospital   
0955Hrs.   
  
Walking down the main hallway leading to the Kern County Morgue it took   
all of Scully's concentration to keep her knees from shaking.  
  
I swear, she thought, after this I will never complain about Mulder's   
driving again. Nomura must have been doing ninety the entire way here.  
  
As they entered the Morgue itself, Scully and Nomura were greeted by a   
loud blaring wall of sound.   
  
To Scully it sounded like a large angry cat was being strangled to the   
beat of some ungodly heavy metal song. All the while, Nomura simply   
stood there with his eyes half closed, nodding his head in time to the  
beat.   
  
Doesn't anyone listen to the Eagles anymore? she thought.   
  
As the song ended, Nomura lead Scully over to the side of the room to  
an office. The lettering on the door read simply Coroner.   
  
Knocking on the door frame Nomura and Scully entered the office. Inside   
they found a man with long dark brown hair braided into something   
similar to dreadlocks. He was dressed in surgical scrubs with black and  
white high top tennis shoes and had his left eyebrow pierced. He was also   
holding a set of bagpipes.  
  
The man tucked his instrument underneath his left arm and took Nomura's   
outstretched hand.   
  
"Yo, Squid! 'bout time you showed up." Then sparing Scully a long  
appreciative look, he asked, "Who's the babe?"  
  
"Man Hiv," Nomura groaned. "Jon, this is Dr. Dana Scully, she's a  
Special Agent with the Bureau. Scully this is Dr. Jonathan Davis, the   
Kern County Coroner."   
  
Looking embarassed, Dr. Davis took Scully's hand and said sincerely "My  
apologies Doctor."   
  
"Doctor."   
  
"Oh and Hiv, she's one of your people."   
  
"A fellow ghoul? Welcome!" said the young coroner as he ushered the  
two agents over to his desk. Along the way Nomura removed a pitcher bearing  
the International Biohazard Symbol, from a nearby refrigerator.  
  
He then filled a large oversized cup he found on the counter. Replacing the   
pitcher, Nomura then joined his collegue.  
  
As he sat down he saw Scully stare at him with a raised eyebrow,   
Nomura explained, "I prefer ice tea, I can't stand coffee."  
  
Placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of Scully, Dr. Davis then sat  
down and enjoyed a long sip. "Ted, you don't know what you're missing.   
This is Fred's own blend."  
  
"Look Hiv, I love Durst's taste in music. I just can't stand his favorite  
beverage. By the way, that was new wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, they sent me a demo disk to listen to. I had to see what it would  
sound like with bagpipes."  
  
Before she could stop herself, Scully blurted out "Why bagpipes?"  
  
The two friends looked at Scully as if she had grown a second head, then  
Davis answered, "Why not? I mean, bagpipes are a dope ass instrument."  
  
At that moment Scully could feel the beginnings of what she refered to   
as a "Mulder Headache."  
  
"So Dr. Scully, from what Ted's told me you want to perform the autopsies  
on the Rosenbergs."  
  
"That is if you don't mind," added the redhaired agent. "I don't want to  
run you out of your own morgue."  
  
"Thanks, appreciate that," replied the male coroner. "You can take lead  
as long as you don't mind me sticking my nose in while I help."   
  
With a slight smile Scully nodded her thanks.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
About half an hour later Scully and Dr. Davis were performing a  
preliminary exam of Ira Rosenberg when Agent Nomura spoke up.  
  
"Damn, that's cool."  
  
"What is it Agent Nomura?" Scully snapped.  
  
Pointing at the body, Nomura explained. "I just realized that I went  
to school with this guy."  
  
"Ted," said Dr. Davis, "what are you talking about? This dude's like  
20 years older than you."  
  
Shaking his head, the asian agent went on, "I don't mean with   
Dr. Rosenberg. I mean the guy that killed him."  
  
Hearing this both Scully and Davis stared at the young agent.  
  
Bending over so he could better examine the deceased's neck, the   
young agent nodded his head, "Yeah, 'Assassination 101'." Looking up  
at his audience of two, he explained.  
  
"See, whenever you go through any of the different Special Ops.  
schools, one of the classes they give you involves disposing of bad  
guys as quietly and quickly as possible."   
  
"No matter who's giving the class or what they call it, the people  
in the class always end up giving it a name. 'Murder For Fun And Profit,'  
'Assassination 101,' you know, that sort of thing."  
  
"In class they give you like a gazillion ways to kill someone. So  
when you get into the real world and you need to silence somebody,  
you won't stop to think about what to do, you simply react."  
  
"Do you mean you actually know the man that did this?" Scully asked  
in disbelief.  
  
"Not exactly Doc. But I can tell you that whoever did this went to the   
same 'Wet Work' schools I did. He or she's either a spook with one  
of the Alphabet Agencies; CIA, NSA, or an operator with some group like  
the SEAL's or Special Forces."  
  
"Can you tell us anything else about this?" his fellow agent asked.  
  
"Well," Nomura said after several seconds. "I'll tell you this   
much. This was considered one of the weirder techniques they taught   
us."  
  
"How so?" Asked Scully fascinated.  
  
"We use to think they came up with this one as a joke. See, this   
one was designed so you could silence someone one handed."  
  
Staring back at her fellow agent, Scully gave a very unlady like  
snort of disbelief. "Oh please! There is no way you can break  
someones neck with one hand, at least anyone but a child's."  
  
Though his smile never wavered, Scully thought she could see a   
glint in his eye that hadn't been there earlier.  
  
"Really," he said quietly. Then turning to Dr. Davis, the young agent   
asked, "Hey Jon, want to give me a hand with this?"  
  
Looking back at his friend, the Kern County Coroner replied, "Nooo, not  
really." Then he slowly shook his head in resignation.  
  
As Davis walked over, Nomura reached out as if he wished to shake his   
friends hand. Then, almost quicker than the eye could follow, Nomura  
threw his right arm around the young doctors neck grabbing his friends   
chin.  
  
Suddenly, in a single motion, the young agent had pulled Davis close  
until they were chest to chest, and at the same time twisted the doctor's  
head to a painful angle.  
  
Scully could see that Dr. Davis was struggling in Agent Nomura's grip  
and that he was unable to get free. The only sound the male doctor was  
able to make was a strangled, "Grrr argh."  
  
"Now you see Doc," Nomura began conversationally, "Once you get to this  
point, all you need to do is rotate the targets head another 2 to 3  
degrees and you sever their spinal cord between the third and fourth  
Cervical Vertebrae. Death is immediate."  
  
A cold chill ran down Scully's spine as she watched the young agent. She  
could tell he was quite serious AND speaking from experience.  
  
Nomura was quite literaly less than an inch from breaking his friends   
neck. Yet he was calm, and sounded as if he were talking to a friend   
about a football game.  
  
"See," Nomura added as he released his friend, "it's not really all that  
hard. You just have to know what to do."  
  
Rubbing his throat, Dr. Davis made his way over to the refrigerator in   
the corner of the room. All the way there he couldn't help but think  
that he should have taken Fred's advice and stayed with the band.   
  
As Nomura took a drink from his iced tea, Scully looked him in the eye  
and said, "You've done this before."  
  
Shaking his head, Nomura replied, "Not this technique, but...yeah, let's  
just say I've done some 'Wet Work' in my time."  
  
"How many?" asked Scully after a moment.  
  
As the ex-SEAL turned to face her, Scully could see that his expression  
had become very serious. And in a quiet voice he said, "Well Doc, I could   
tell you....but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
Then after a few seconds, a smile began to form.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
When Willow came to she was back in her cell. Her head hurt, her eyes  
couldn't stand the light and worst of all every muscle, every joint  
in her body ached.  
  
Closing her eyes, she again tried her Wiccan meditation technique. After  
several moments Willow could feel herself slowly beginning to sink into  
a more peaceful state, when suddenly she heard someone speak.  
  
"You're pretty."  
  
Opening her eyes, Willow could see that she wasn't alone. At the end of  
her bed sat a little girl. She looked to be about 5 years old and had  
short red hair. Around her neck was a fine gold chain holding a tiny  
gold cross.   
  
"Wwwhat?"  
  
"I said you're pretty."  
  
"Uhh, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"What are you....?"  
  
"Mommy's looking for you."  
  
Shaking her head, Willow said, "I don't understand."  
  
"Mommy, she's nearby and she's looking for you. She'll make the bad  
people stop hurting you."  
  
Slowly Willow tried to take all this in. But between the drugs and the   
taser blasts she was still pretty dazed. Willow knew that she had never  
seen this little girl before, but for some reason she seemed familiar.  
  
Suddenly the little girl looked to the cell door. When she turned back  
to face Willow she said, "I have to go now, they're coming back for you."  
Standing up she slowly walked towards the door.  
  
Quickly, Willow got to her feet. Still dizzy, she held onto the wall to   
keep from falling.   
  
"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"   
  
The younger redhead turned back and looked at Willow with a serious  
expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know, maybe after Mommy finds you," she said. "Could you do  
something for me, please?"  
  
"If I can. What is it?"  
  
"Mommy's always so sad and sometimes she can't hear me. Could you tell her  
I love her?"  
  
"But what's your name?" asked the young Wicca.  
  
Smiling, the little girl looked up at Willow and said, "Silly, I'm Emily."  
She then began to fade away as the cell door opened.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 10. 


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 11/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale strikes close   
to home with Agent Scully and the Scooby Gang. Can they work together to  
solve the case before a young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3 on BtVS or   
Season 6 on the X-Files fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV were created and   
owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox, WB and UPN. They just decided to   
come visit and play with the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes and try to keep   
my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I really need a fix.   
  
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)   
By: Ellie Dee   
  
Chapter 11.  
  
Sunnydale, California   
1740Hrs.   
  
Walking down Main Street, Mulder was listening to Scully as she was   
describing the autopsies she had performed. When he heard screaming  
punctuated by a number of gunshots.   
  
Before he knew what was happening, Mulder found himself running after   
Scully. Even with his longer stride he wasn't able to catch up with her   
till they had reached the entrance of the Espresso Pump.   
  
When they arrived some people were still running out, while others were  
standing around in shock.   
  
"MAKE WAY! FBI!" they both yelled as they flashed their ID's and waded   
into the crowd.   
  
As the bystanders quickly moved aside the two X-File Agents were able   
to get a look at the scene. Two people, a man and a woman, had been   
shot, the woman, near point blank in the back of the head.   
  
At that moment something caught Mulder's eye. Reaching down he moved   
aside the woman's jacket and revealed a nylon holster on her belt. In   
it was a Glock 9mm automatic. But what bothered Mulder more than the   
gun was the silver badge of a police sergeant resting next to it.   
  
"Scully, the woman's a cop." Then, carefully, he removed the officer's   
pistol from her holster and made sure it was on safe.   
  
Mulder then heard a woman yell out to the room at large.   
  
"Dammit! Someone call 911, I can't stop the bleeding!"   
  
Looking over, he could see a young woman with long brown hair tending   
the man's wounds. She looked familiar, Mulder then realized she was one   
of the kids he had met at the school earlier. Cordelia, Cordelia Chase,   
that was it. Mulder also caught sight of the man's face, it was Agent  
Ted Nomura.   
  
Looking up, Mulder saw Scully staring in horror at the scene before   
her.   
  
"Scully?" he asked.   
  
Hearing Mulder, Scully dropped to her knees next to the young agent.   
"I'm a doctor," she said to Cordelia. Then sparing a look to her   
partner, she said, "Mulder..."   
  
"I'm on it," he said while punching 911 on his cell phone. "This is   
Special Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI. We've had a shooting at the   
Espresso Pump coffee shop on Main Street. We have a Police Officer and   
an FBI Agent down. I need Police and EMS personnel on site immediately.   
No, I do not have time to hold! Now get off your ass and move!"   
  
Disconnecting, Mulder then dialed the local Field Office.   
  
"Ramierez, this is Mulder. Agent Nomura's been shot at the coffee   
shop down the street. Yes, that's right, The Espresso Pump. No, EMS   
isn't on the scene yet, but Agent Scully is working on him. That's   
right, notify Brenner." Finished, Mulder returned the phone to his   
pocket.   
  
When she was able to move Scully quickly examined the young agent.   
Dear God, she thought, if he was actually hurt while wearing kevlar,   
the shooter must have been using "Cop Killer" bullets. Their Teflon   
coating would allow them to slide through the vest's material. Scully   
looked at the girl across from her. Young, well dressed and handling   
herself well. Hell, she's handling herself better than you are Dana.   
  
"Miss., we need to get his shirt and kevlar vest off."   
  
"His what?" the pretty brunette asked.   
  
"His bullet proof vest. I need to get it off so I can work on him."   
  
"Whatever. I just hope he's still got his warranty. Cause he needs to   
get his money back."   
  
Tearing open Nomura's shirt, Scully froze for a second.   
  
"What Bullet Proof vest?" Cordelia asked.   
  
What vest indeed? Beneath his shirt was nothing but an extremely well   
developed chest. He must lift cars before breakfast, Scully thought.   
  
Then, shaking herself again, Scully began her exam. Nomura appeared to   
have taken three rounds in the chest. None appeared to have exited.   
Quickly, Scully used Nomura's shirt to act as a pressure bandage for   
the entry wounds.   
  
"He's not doing too good, cause I'm pretty sure his lips aren't suppose   
to be that shade of blue," said the young brunette.   
  
Scully could see that Nomura's lips were indeed blue. "Mulder, he's   
going Cyanotic!"   
  
"What?" asked her partner.   
  
"He's not getting enough oxygen." Checking the young oriental again,   
she added, "Where the Hell's EMS?"   
  
"They're enroute, what's wrong?"   
  
"I'm not sure, but I think his lung's collapsed."   
  
"Can he wait till...?"   
  
"No! We don't have time." Looking around she spied something on a   
nearby counter. "Mulder, get me that roll of plastic wrap and some   
tape."   
  
Hurrying to do as he was told, Mulder picked up the plastic wrap and   
after looking around found a roll of clear packing tape. Handing them to   
his partner Mulder then reached down and retrieved Nomura's Sig Saur from   
the young agent's hand. Ejecting the magazine, Mulder noted that two   
rounds were missing.   
  
Scully handed the packing tape to Cordelia. Then she folded the plastic   
wrap in half and placed it over the wound.   
  
"Alright, tape this down to his chest so that no air can get through."   
  
With quick and economical movements Cordelia followed Scully's orders.   
When she was through, Scully checked Nomura's vital signs as best she   
could.   
  
While she was checking her patient's breathing, Scully saw the brunette   
place the middle and ring fingers of her right hand against the hollow   
of Nomura's neck.   
  
"What's the count?" asked Scully after several seconds.   
  
"I'm not sure," replied Cordelia with equal parts of disgust and worry.   
"Somewhere over 120 BPM, but it's pretty weak and I couldn't keep   
count."   
  
The vitals ran through Scully's mind; respiration shallow and labored,   
Cyanotic, pulse over 120 and thready, pupils dilated, BP unknown but   
it must be low with all this blood loss. Damn, none of this was good.   
  
"Is he like, gonna be ok?" the girl asked Scully.   
  
"I don't know," replied Scully after taking a ragged breath. "He's in   
pretty bad shape. But listen.... What's your name?"   
  
"Cordelia Chase."   
  
"Well Cordelia, if you hadn't stabilized him till I got here, he would   
probably already be dead."   
  
At that moment further conversation became impossible. What sounded   
like a hundred sirens could be heard from outside the shop. Moments   
later, what appeared to be the entire contingent of the Sunnydale FBI   
Field Office had taken up positions inside. Last to arrive was Brenner,   
who appeared to take in everything as he strode into the shop.   
  
Brenner's gaze stopped on Nomura. Seconds passed as he looked down at the  
young agent. When he finally turned to face the other agents many of them  
took a step back. The look on Brenner's face was enough to let everyone  
present know that they did not want to get in his way.   
  
"Ramierez."   
  
"Si' Patron'?"   
  
"Question everyone. Customers, owner, shopkeepers on either side, even   
the Illegals the owner has working in the kitchen, everyone.   
Understand?"   
  
"I'm on it Jeffe'."   
  
"Howard, you and Richman get out your cameras. I want this place photo-   
graphed from every angle, video and still."   
  
Looking around Brenner spotted a young redheaded woman in a FBI wind-   
breaker. "Fairman," said Brenner as he motioned to her, "Grab whoever   
you need and go get your Crime Scene gear. I want this place dusted   
from top to bottom. Every bullet, every shell casing, every damn piece   
of gum on the bottom the chairs, dust it and bag it. When you're done I   
want this place to make a NASA clean room to look dirty. Understood?"   
  
"Uhh y-yes sir," replied the agent in a quiet shaky voice.   
  
The expression on Brenner's face softened, "Kelly, your a good agent. I   
know you're new, but I know you can do this. So get on it."   
  
"Yes sir," she replied looking a little less scared. Turning, she   
headed for the door. On the way she called out to a couple nearby   
agents to help her with her equipment.   
  
No sooner had the agents gone outside when a Fire Rescue truck pulled   
up at the curb. Moments later a man and two women dressed in bright   
orange jumpsuits and each loaded down with equipment came rushing in.   
  
By their uniforms Mulder could see that they were paramedics with the   
Santa Barbara County Fire Department.   
  
"Ok people, move back," called out an oriental woman with short black   
hair. The name tape on her uniform read simply, CHEN.   
  
Moving aside to allow the woman room to work on Nomura, Scully noticed   
that the male paramedic went to check on the police officer.   
  
While Chen and the other paramedic were busy assessing their patients.   
The third member of their team was setting up her equipment. A slender  
woman named Green, she had short, dark brown hair and wore ridiculously  
large glasses.   
  
As Green was powering up the telemetry unit and attaching the radio   
headset she was already wearing, four men pushed their way into the   
already crowded coffee shop.  
  
Three were wearing Sunnydale police uniforms while the fourth had on a  
dark suit. Hanging from his jacket pocket was the gold shield of a  
police detective.  
  
The detective removed what appeared to be a photograph from his pocket.  
Looking at it closely, he then compared it to Scully. Walking forward,   
he then spoke to the redhaired agent.  
  
"Dana Katherine Scully, you're under arrest for the murder of Sergeant   
Catherine Rourke." With that he motioned for two of the officers to come   
forward.   
  
Before either of the Sunnydale officers could get near Scully they found   
their way blocked by both Mulder and Brenner.  
  
"Andrews, what the Hell's going on?" Brenner asked the detective.  
  
"That's Lieutenant Andrews, Agent Brenner. We're here to take Agent Scully  
into custody."  
  
Staring at the man as if he were insane, Brenner asked, "On what grounds?"  
  
Andrews stared back at Brenner with contempt. "Like I said, Murder. I've  
got witnesses who ID her as the person who killed Sgt. Rourke," he said  
nodding to the woman who had been shot.  
  
"That's a load of bull," said Mulder. "Scully and I were at the other end  
of the block when we heard the gunshots."   
  
With a sick little smile on his face, Andrews replied, "That wouldn't be   
the first time somebody covered for his partner."  
  
Scully was torn between trying to keep track of what the police wanted and  
how the paramedics were doing. Finally her conscience and her oath won out.  
  
"Sunnydale General, this is Santa Barbara County Rescue 93, do you   
copy? Over."   
  
From the radio's external speaker the others could hear the reply.   
  
"Santa Barbara County Rescue 93, this is Sunnydale General. Go with   
your traffic. Over."   
  
"Sunnydale General we are on the scene of a shooting with multiple  
victims."   
  
"Patient #1 is a caucasian female, mid 30's. She has suffered a GSW to   
the base of her skull. There is significant blood loss and brain matter   
showing."   
  
Glancing over at her male partner, Green saw him shake his head and   
move over to help Chen. "The victim's pulse and respiration are both   
zero. Over."   
  
"Roger Santa Barbara 93, Patient #1 is a flat line. Go with Patient #2.  
Over."   
  
Though the hospitals reply could be heard throughout the shop, Scully   
couldn't help but notice that the police appeared to have no reaction   
to it at all.  
  
While listening to the hospitals orders with one ear. Green was copying   
down Nomura's vital signs as Chen called them out.   
  
"Sunnydale General this is Santa Barbara 93. Roger on Patient #1.   
Patient #2 is an asian male, late 20's. He has suffered multiple GSW's   
to the upper torso. Vitals are as follows: BP 80 over 45, pulse is 130   
and thready, respiration is shallow and labored at 22. Patient is   
Cyanotic. Pupils are dilated and unresponsive. Over."   
  
"Roger Santa Barbara 93, Patient #2 is in tachycardia. You are to   
administer Digoxin and start patient on 2 liters of O2. Also start an  
IV, 5% Dextrose in a Saline solution with Lactated Ringers wide. Over."   
  
"Roger Sunnydale General, administering Digoxin, starting patient on   
2 Liters of O2 and an IV D5WLR wide open. Over."   
  
Before Green had even acknowledged the doctor's orders her partners   
were already moving.  
  
As Brenner, Mulder and Andrews continued to argue, Scully observed the  
paramedics in action. While the male paramedic, O'Conner, gave Nomura   
the injection to slow his heartbeat and then began the IV, Chen got   
Nomura started on oxygen. Next the senior medic opened another case   
and began removing various wires and contacts.  
  
After attaching the leads to the young agent's chest she turned on the  
EKG monitor and moved it so both she and her partners had a clear view   
of the screen.  
  
"Brenner, I don't give a damn if you like this or not. We're taking   
that woman downtown for questioning. At the very least she's a material  
witness to the murder of a police officer."  
  
"I don't care," replied Brenner. "And I'll be damned if you're taking her   
anywhere."  
  
When the display had been running for several seconds Green contacted   
the hospital. "Sunnydale General, this is Santa Barbara 93. We are   
running an EKG strip on Patient #2, now transmitting on MED 2. Over."  
  
"Negative 93," the hospital replied almost immediatly. "Our telemetry  
unit is unable to accept EKG readouts at this time. Recommend you   
transport Patient #2 immediatly. Over."  
  
With that, Mulder could hear O'Conner remark, "Dammit! I hate working   
this town."  
  
"It's not you're call," said Andrews nearly nose to nose with the Sunydale  
SAC. "This is a homicide investigation."  
  
"You're right, but you see, it's our investigation. Whoever killed the   
sergeant also attempted to kill an FBI agent. And that makes it a federal  
offence. Or, to put it into words small enough for you to understand. As   
of now this case is a Bureau matter. So, stay the FUCK out!"  
  
Andrews stepped back as if he had been struck. "You can't do that, this is  
our investigation." The Sunnydale detective then made as if he were going   
to take Scully into custody himself until Brenner held up a hand.  
  
"Andrews, before you do something really stupid, even for you, why don't  
you stop and take a look around."  
  
With that said, Andrews looked around the room. It was then that he noticed  
that almost every FBI agent in the store had their weapon in plain view.   
The one's that were not holding them, were resting their hands on their   
pistol grips. The Sunnydale officers also realized that they were out-   
numbered nearly ten to one.   
  
When he turned back to Brenner, the Sunnydale SAC continued, "Now do you  
and your Boy Scouts really want to throw down with my highly motivated  
and not to mention really pissed off troops?"  
  
"You're bluffing," said the Sunnydale detective after a moments hesitation.  
  
"Maybe so," replied Brenner, "but do you really want to take the chance?"  
  
Andrews stared at Brenner in anger. Then he spun and left the store, the  
uniformed officers followed in his wake.   
  
"Feel free to look around after we're done," called Brenner to their   
retreating backs.  
  
As Chen was about to acknowledge the hospitals orders the alarm on the   
EKG monitor went off.  
  
"Ah shit! He's in Vfib!" O'Conner called out as he reached over and   
touched Nomura's throat. "No pulse!"   
  
Sparing a glance at the EKG monitor the senior paramedic called out to  
her partners, "Dan, start compressions. Renee', notify the hospital  
and get the defibrillator ready."  
  
While Chen had been speaking, O'Conner made a fist and delivered a   
hammer like blow to the young agent's chest. Then after lacing his   
fingers together, he began CPR.  
  
"Sunnydale General, this is Santa Barbara 93. Patient #2 is in Vfib,  
have begun CPR. Requesting permission to defibrilate. Over."  
  
Immediatly the reply came over the radio. "Negative 93, I say again  
negative. Without a telemetry readout or visual confirmation we   
cannot authorize advanced treatment. Recommend you continue CPR and  
transport patient ASAP. Over."  
  
As Chen stared at the radio in disbelief, she could hear O'Conner  
comment, "He ain't gonna make it."  
  
Quickly making a decision Chen spoke, "Renee', charge up the paddles."   
  
Even as she was reaching for the defibrillator, Green remarked, "We   
ain't got authorization."  
  
"I don't care," replied Chen as she took the paddles from the   
younger woman. "Set it for 200."  
  
Before Green could move Scully spoke up. "Excuse me, but I'm a   
doctor."  
  
Chen started to snap a reply, then when she realized what Scully   
had said, she asked, "What?"  
  
"I'm a medical doctor," Scully repeated. "I agree with your   
assessment. Agent Nomura is in Ventricular Fibrillation. I   
recommend you defibrillate at 200 joules to start."  
  
Before Chen could reply she heard Green on the radio.  
  
"Sunnydale General, this is Santa Barbara 93. Be advised, we have  
a medical doctor on the scene. She concurs that Patient #2 is in  
Vfib. Will you accept this as visual confirmation? Over."  
  
For several seconds the only sound that could be heard were those  
of O'Conner performing compressions on Nomura and the low hiss   
coming from the oxygen tank.  
  
Finally the near silence was broken by the radios speaker, "Santa  
Barbara 93. If the medical doctor will accept responsibility for  
Patient #2 until he arrives at our facility, we will release him  
to her care. Over." Replied the doctor on the radio with what  
sounded like relief.   
  
Looking at Scully, Green could see the redheaded doctor reply with   
a shaky nod and then kneel next to Nomura's head.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Scully began, "O'Conner, continue compressions   
I'll handle the oxygen. Chen, take the paddles. Green, set the   
defibrillator for 200 joules and start charging."   
  
Green tapped an entry on the defibrillators display screen and called  
out, "Charging!" as the unit began making a high pitched squeal.  
  
Seconds later at the sound of a steady tone, Green yelled, "200!" With  
that, Chen yelled, "Clear!" and touched the paddles to Nomura's chest.  
  
As soon as the paddles were removed Scully checked for a pulse, finding   
none she ordered, "Set it for 275."  
  
Green acknowledged the order with a loud, "Charging." Quickly followed  
by, "275!"  
  
Again Chen yelled, "Clear!" and touched the paddles to Nomura's chest.  
  
Still finding no pulse Scully ordered Green to set the unit for 350.  
Green acknowledged this with, "Charging." At the tone she then called   
out, "350!"   
  
By now the odor of burning flesh and melted plastic was noticeable  
throughout the room. Still Scully could find no pulse. Looking at Green,  
she ordered, "Charge it for 350 and get me one Amp Epinephrine."   
  
"Charging!" Called out Green, who then reached for the appropriate drug.  
As she was selecting a needle Scully stopped her. "I want a heart needle,  
we need to go intracardiac."  
  
Reaching back into her equipment case, the young paramedic removed a  
large, heavy looking needle. Mating it to the syringe, Green then handed  
it to Scully.  
  
Taking the syringe, Scully checked to see there were no air bubbles and  
then inserted it into the center of Nomura's chest. As she was removing   
it Scully could hear Green call out "350!" Quickly checking for a pulse  
and finding none, Scully looked at Chen and said, "Hit him."  
  
As Chen was removing the paddles Scully quickly checked Nomura. Finding   
a faint pulse Scully called out to the others.  
  
"Roger that," said Green. "It's kinda shaky, but we got Sinus Rhythm."  
  
A collective sigh seemed to pass through the room. Then after taking   
a deep breath, Chen took charge.  
  
"Renee' notify the hospital of the patients condition and advise them   
we're enroute." Then turning to Scully she said, "Doc, you're with us."   
  
Quickly loading their equipment and Nomura onto the stretcher, Chen   
called out to Green, "Renee', what's our ETA?"  
  
Yelling back over her shoulder, the communicator replied, "About 10  
minutes."  
  
"Try not to kill anyone," her partner added, "but make it less."  
  
Hearing this, O'Conner remarked under his breath, "Dear Goddess protect  
us all."  
  
"What's wrong?" Scully asked.  
  
With a haunted look in his eyes, O'Conner replied, "You've never   
seen Renee' drive."  
  
As Scully and the paramedics were wheeling Nomura out, Brenner was   
already on his cell phone. "Look, their ETA is 10 minutes. I want you   
already there when they arrive."   
  
Listening for a moment, he continued. "I don't care what they say. You   
stay with them, period. In his room, in the John. Hell, even in the OR,   
you sit on 'em. And if anybody from Sunnydale's finest tries to make   
you move, you have my permission to tell them to go to Hell or shoot   
them. Your choice, got me? Yeah, I love you too Karen."   
  
Putting away his phone, Brenner made his way over to the exit and   
watched as the paramedics finished loading their truck. Motioning for   
Mulder to join him added, "Don't worry Mulder, Karen'll keep an eye on  
both of them."  
  
Mulder was silent as he watched the paramedics and Scully, then turning   
to Brenner he asked, "You notice they had a picture of Scully?"  
  
"Yeah," grumbled Brenner. "I also noticed that they knew way too much,  
way too soon about the shooting."   
  
"Effiecient, aren't they?"   
  
The look that Brenner shot Mulder said efficiency had nothing to do   
with it.  
  
Suddenly the two agents heard Green yell into the back of the unit, "Joni!   
Five O's got us blocked in!" Refering to the Sunnydale police cruiser   
parked in front of them.  
  
"Then move 'em!" Chen shouted from the rear of the truck.  
  
Hearing this both Mulder and Brenner could see a large and somewhat   
sadistic grin form on Green's face. Turning, she revved the trucks  
engine and let up on the clutch.   
  
Both men watched as the Rescue unit pulled away, it's tires smoking  
and its siren blaring.   
  
And ran straight into the side of the police cruiser. The impact   
shoved the smaller car to the other side of the street but didn't  
even slow up the fire truck.  
  
Mulder stood watching in disbelief, as Brenner merely nodded his head  
and remarked, "I always wondered why they put those big ass bumpers on  
fire trucks."  
  
As the two FBI agents stood there, the Sunnydale police officers came   
running out of various nearby stores. The three uniformed officers ran  
around their car yelling and pointing at the damage while Detective   
Andrews stared at Brenner from across the street.   
  
Nodding to Andrews, Mulder asked, "You think he's in on this?"  
  
Staring back at the Sunnydale detective, Brenner replied, "He may only   
be a messenger boy, but yeah, he's dirty."  
  
Trying to change the subject, Mulder asked, "I wonder if they're having   
any luck getting an ID on the shooter."   
  
"Let's go see," replied Brenner as he led the way to Agent Ramierez.   
  
"Any luck Manny?" Brenner asked the spanish speaking agent.   
  
"Oh yeah Jeffe', loads of it," replied Ramierez sarcastically as he   
refered to his notebook. "The suspect is identified as being between   
5'3" and 6'5", weighing between 140 and 250 pounds, age is between 18   
and 50, of Caucasian, Afro, Asian origin, bald with long hair, clean   
shaven with a beard. Oh yeah, and male/female."   
  
"About par for the course," remarked Mulder.   
  
"Well that sucks!"   
  
All three agents turned at the sound of the voice. There stood Cordelia   
and Xander Harris.   
  
"I mean it," she continued. "If that's the best description you guys   
can get, then that just sucks."   
  
"Look Cordelia, we appreciate what you did earlier. But unless you can   
do better, don't give us a hard time," remarked Brenner in a tired voice.   
  
"Well duh! Of course I can do better."   
  
"Yeah, we were sitting right at the next table," added her companion.   
  
"I was about to yell something like; 'Look out, he's going to shoot   
you,' when Xander knocked me to the floor," added Cordelia in disgust.   
  
Brenner and Ramierez both appeared stunned. Mulder broke the silence   
by asking, "Ms. Chase, would you mind working with an agent on a sketch   
of the gunman?"   
  
Looking somewhat confused the young brunette asked, "Why?" and walked   
over to a nearby table. After reaching into a Prada leather book bag   
and taking out a sketch pad and some pencils, she sat down and went to   
work.   
  
~*~   
  
For the next twenty minutes Mulder worked with Xander. Unfortunately   
the boy wasn't able to help much with the shooter, other than to say   
that he had dark hair.   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry," explained the teen, "but things were happening pretty   
fast. I was busy diving for the floor and I just didn't have time to   
get a good look."   
  
Resigning himself to not getting anywhere, Mulder began to put his   
notebook away as he remarked to himself, "If things were going that   
fast, how did you know to dive to the floor?"   
  
"Well, when you see someone walk up, pull out a black finish Sig Saur   
in .40 caliber and point it at the back of someone's head. You figure   
things are about to go to Hell."   
  
Impressed by Xander's description of the gunman's weapon he asked   
jokingly, "What, you didn't stop to get the serial number?"   
  
"Like I said, I didn't have time for details."   
  
Before Mulder could think of a reply, Brenner and Cordelia walked up.   
"Mulder, I think we got something."   
  
Holding the sketch pad out to Xander, Brenner asked, "Look familiar   
Harris?"   
  
Looking at the sheet of paper, the boy nodded his head and added,   
"That's him in all his pretty boy gruesomeness."   
  
Turning, Brenner handed the pad to Mulder. As soon as the X-File   
agent looked at it he froze.   
  
"SHIT!" exclaimed Mulder as he dropped the sketch. Taking out his cell   
phone, Mulder hit the one button on speed dial. Getting no answer he  
put the phone away and looked at Brenner.   
  
"Mulder, what the Hell's wrong?"   
  
Picking up the picture and handing it to Brenner, Mulder explained, "I   
just realized that things are a whole lot worse than we thought."   
  
Looking at the picture Brenner asked, "You know this guy?"   
  
"Yeah, his name is Alex Krycek, supposedly he's a rogue FBI Agent. He  
was partnered with me around the time Agent Scully was abducted."   
  
"What do you mean he's 'supposedly' a rogue agent? How do you pose as  
an agent? There's no way one person could falsify enough records to get  
by at headquarters."   
  
"Oh he had help. Krycek was assigned to me through channels, but after   
he went missing all records relating to him disappeared."   
  
"I don't know his actual background, but from what I've seen, Krycek has   
to be some type of Covert Ops./Wet Works Specialist."   
  
"He's a what?" asked Cordelia.   
  
Before Brenner or Mulder could answer Xander chimed in. "He means the   
guy's some kind of super spy. He specializes in assassination, theft,   
demolitions. You know, all the fun stuff." Looking across the table at   
Mulder, Xander remarked, "Sounds like you've got something personal   
against the guy."   
  
Returning the boy's look, Mulder replied, "Besides trying to kill me   
more than once, Krycek killed my father and Agent Scully's sister, took   
part in Agent Scully's abduction and has tried to kill our supervisor   
Assistant Director Skinner."   
  
"Yeah, I'd say that qualifies as personal."   
  
"I better get in touch with Karen and let her know about Krycek," said   
Brenner as he reached for his phone.   
  
  
End of Chapter 11. 


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: "Firstborn." (Chapter 12/?)   
AUTHOR: Ellie Dee   
EMAIL: Ellie_Dee@hotmail.com   
CATEGORY: X-Files/Buffy the Vampire Slayer X-over.   
RATING: PG13-R   
SUMMARY: A pair of murders and a kidnapping in Sunnydale   
strikes close to home with Agent Scully and the Scooby   
Gang. Can they work together to solve the case before a   
young girl dies?   
SPOILERS: Consider anything up to and including Season 3   
on BtVS or Season 6 on the X-Files as fair game.   
DISCLAIMER: Any characters you've heard mentioned on TV   
were created and owned by Joss Whedon, Chris Carter, Fox,   
WB AND UPN. They just decided to come visit and play with   
the beings inhabiting my rather warped mind.   
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just please let me know where it goes   
and try to keep my name and Email on it.   
FEEDBACK: PLEASE!!!!! This is my drug of choice and I   
really need a fix.   
  
  
  
"Firstborn." (cont.)   
By: Ellie Dee   
  
Chapter 12.  
  
Motel 6.  
Sunnydale, California.  
2348Hrs.  
  
Her hands shaking, Scully unlocked the door to her hotel room. Mulder  
followed her in and as he closed the door Scully seemed to shrink. Standing   
there in the surgical scrubs she had been loaned at the hospital, she   
appeared so small, almost like a child.  
  
"So he has a chance?" her partner asked.  
  
"He's young and strong, if he survives the next 24 hours.... I don't know   
Mulder," said Scully letting out a deep shuddering sigh. "I just don't   
know. We lost him twice in the bus and we had to shock him both times."  
  
After a moment she went on, "But he was breathing and had a pulse when we   
got to the hospital. As soon as we arrived we took him straight up to   
surgery and worked on him for hours. He might make it."  
  
Kicking off her shoes Scully sat down on the bed. Resting her arms on her   
knees she bowed her head. Walking over to her, Mulder sat down next to his   
partner. Putting his arm across her shoulders, he said, "Come on Scully,   
talk to me."   
  
"I felt so useless Mulder, those paramedics didn't need me," she said   
shaking her head. "They knew what procedures to use before I even told them.   
All I did was sit there and act like I was in charge. I haven't felt that   
useless since I almost quit medical school."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Letting out a long sigh she explained, "I never told anyone this Mulder, but   
  
I almost quit. I...I just couldn't take seeing people in pain. It started   
while I was doing my rotations through the various departments at the   
hospital."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I was doing fine until I started in the ER. Right from the start I   
was having trouble. I don't know, seeing people seriously injured   
everyday, it just kept getting to me."  
  
After several seconds Scully continued, "Mulder, have you ever tried to   
assist a doctor in delivering a baby that's four weeks premature AND   
breach? Not to mention that besides being 14 years old, the mother was a   
drug user."  
  
Frowning, Mulder replied, "No, I can't say I have."  
  
With a tired expression Scully looked up at her partner.  
  
"Well neither have I. Half way through the procedure I passed out."  
  
"What?" Mulder asked in disbelief.   
  
Somewhat ruefully, Scully replied, "I passed out, right there in the middle   
of the exam room. I found out later that the doctor I was assisting actually   
stood over me till he had one of the nurses drag me over to the  
side of the room."  
  
Hearing this, Mulder had a strong desire to start laughing. At least until   
Scully gave him "The Look."  
  
After a momentary pause, Scully went on, "Then, about a week later, things   
just got worse. There had been a major accident on the Beltway. I don't even   
know how many cars were involved. But there were so many critical injuries   
that every Life Flight for fifty miles around was being used."  
  
"Our ER was already pretty full, but we were the closest and we did have one   
of the best trauma teams in the area. So we ended up with a majority of the   
cases."  
  
"After three hours I was ready to drop. I was about to take a break when a   
doctor grabbed me to assist him." Taking a deep breath, Scully slowly let   
it out before she continued. "One of the vehicles involved was a school bus   
that had been run over by a semi. The damage had been so bad that the para-  
medics had only just gotten to the children."  
  
Tears began to roll down Scully's face as the knuckles on her fists whitened.  
  
"Mulder, I had to hold down an eight year old boy while the doctor amputated   
his left leg above the knee." She said, her voice shaking , "As soon as we   
were done I threw up all over the floor."  
  
"I was going to resign right then and there, but my advisor talked me out of   
it. He said I had talent and recommended that I go into a field where I   
wouldn't deal with patients on a day to day basis."  
  
"He thought I should go into Genetic Engineering or some other type of   
research. But I'd been reading up on my next area, which was Forensics. And   
you know what? It worked. As long as I didn't have to deal with live patients   
I did fine."  
  
After she had finished, Mulder said, "Sounds like you did pretty good today."  
  
"Yeah, well....... After almost six years of patching you up I suppose I've   
gotten use to seeing people in pain."  
  
"See Scully, I am good for something"  
  
Sparing Mulder a withering glance, Scully got to her feet. "No comment," she   
said. "But thanks for listen-ing Mulder." She then turned and headed towards   
the bathroom. "If you don't mind, I have got to get a shower."  
  
"You want me to take off?" he asked as he started to get to his feet.  
  
"No," she replied as she gathered some clothes from her dresser. "I'll only   
be a few minutes."  
  
"Need me to wash your back?"  
  
Turning to face her partner, Scully replied with a single, threat filled   
"Mulder."  
  
Upon entering the bathroom Scully half closed the door and turned on the   
shower. "So our primary suspect in the shooting is Krycek?"  
  
"Looks that way," Mulder replied.  
  
"And the girl that helped me with Nomura actually provided the sketch?"  
  
"Yeah, Cordelia Chase. She's a good artist, the sketch was near photo   
quality."  
  
From where he sat Mulder could see the steam as it rolled out of the bath-  
room. While Scully washed, Mulder listened to the water as it fell across   
her body. He was so entranced at the thought of Scully, standing there   
naked, with the water falling across her pale skin, that he failed to hear   
what she had been  
saying until she raised her voice.  
  
"Mulder! You still with me?"  
  
"Wha...huh...who? Uh, sorry Scully, I zoned out for a second. What did you   
say?"  
  
"I asked what happened after you got the sketch of Krycek?"  
  
~*~  
  
The Project Complex  
Several Hours Earlier  
  
"Alright Martyn, that does it for this set of tests. Take her back to her   
cell and see that she's fed. We'll start on the Transmutation Series next."  
  
"Yes Doctor Grant," replied the medical technician as he began to wheel   
Willow's stretcher out of the exam room. Suddenly a voice called out over   
the loudspeaker system.  
  
"Clear the hall, clear the hall! We've got a Code Red coming in! Trauma   
Team 1 to Emergency Room 3!"  
  
Immediately everyone in the hall moved aside as a team of medics brought   
in a man on a stretcher. As he rolled past, Dr. Grant recognized the man   
as one of the Director's senior assistants. She also couldn't fail to notice   
that the man had been shot in the arm. But even though he must have been in   
a great deal of pain, he was still answering questions the Director was   
asking him.  
  
"Damn it old man! Why didn't you tell me HE was going to be there?"  
  
"Never mind that Alex, is she dead?" Cancerman asked in a rush.  
  
Grimacing in pain, Krycek replied, "Yeah she's dead..... I sprayed her brains   
all over the wall."  
  
Quickly Krycek's stretcher was rolled into Emergency Room 3 and medical   
personnel began readying various pieces of equipment. With the hallway clear,   
Dr. Grant and her assistant resumed moving Willow's stretcher towards the   
elevator. As they passed the room Krycek was in they could still hear the man   
yelling at the Director.  
  
"What about my arm old man? What about my arm?"  
  
"Alex, Alex, as soon as we capture the Summers girl we'll be able to learn   
everything we need to know to carry on with the project and to replace your   
missing arm......Actually, since you got your good arm shot up today, we'll   
just go ahead and replace both of them. So calm down and let the doctors go   
to work on you and you'll be as good as new."  
  
"Calm down? How the Hell am I suppose to calm down? After all that I've done,   
you still haven't been able to grab that little blond bitch. I killed both   
that cop and Nomura for you and thanks to him my good arm is useless."  
  
"Nomura's been a thorn in your side since before Iraq," said Cancerman as he   
chuckled to himself. "Maybe I should have worked harder at recruiting him   
instead of you."  
  
"Look you bastard, he was lucky that's all, just lucky! I helped you kidnap   
that Rosenberg bitch and I killed her parents. Face it old man, you owe me!"  
  
Suddenly Willow's eyes opened and she spoke a single word, "Momma?"  
  
Hearing this, Dr. Grant looked down at her patient. The girl's eyes were   
glassy and somewhat out of focus but the doctor was certain that Willow was   
aware of everything that was going on around her.   
  
"Dr. Grant, she's awake!"  
  
"I can see that for myself damn it! Now help me strap her down!"  
  
Willow wasn't sure what was going on. But somehow she could sense that what   
she had heard was true. That her parents were dead and the man responsible   
was nearby. With this realization came anger, white hot anger. And with the   
anger, came power. All around her she could see the curtain of energy that   
surrounded all living things. Reaching out with her mind she tapped into   
the Power and from it she gained strength.  
  
Focusing on the two people holding her arms, the young Wicca motioned as if   
she were swatting a fly. Immediately the people were forced away.   
  
Dr. Grant was thrown across the hallway where she hit the wall with a resound-  
ing thud. Her assistant struck the door behind him so hard that it was torn   
from its hinges by the impact.   
  
Slowly Willow climbed off the stretcher and stood naked beside it. The sheet   
that had been covering her lay on the floor at her feet.   
  
From where she lay Dr. Grant could see her patient begin to stumble down the   
hallway. The girl seemed very weak when she suddenly stopped. Her arms shot   
out from her body and a feeling of static electricity filled the area around   
Willow as her hair stood on end and her skin seemed to glow.  
  
The young red-head began to rise until she was floating at least two feet   
above the floor. She then continued forward until she entered Emergency Room 3.  
  
As soon as Willow entered the room, Dr. Grant could hear the staff inside as   
they called out for help. Then she heard a deep hate filled voice as it said,   
"BURN!"  
  
This was followed by a man's screams.  
  
Pulling herself to her feet, Dr. Grant made her way to her assistant. She found   
him unconscious but apparently unhurt.   
  
Leaning against the wall for support, the doctor finally reached Room 3 as the   
screams became even louder and more frantic.  
  
The Director and the medical staff were held in place against the walls by an   
unseen force, while Willow and Krycek floated in midair. Bolts of black light-  
ning arced out from the girls outstretched hand to strike Krycek in the chest.   
  
Even though she had already seen examples of Willow's abilities, Dr. Grant could   
hardly believe what she was seeing, it looked as if the man was literally turning   
to ash from the feet up.   
  
Suddenly a security team led by the lieutenant she had met earlier came rushing   
down the hall.   
  
"Lieutenant, over here!"   
  
"Yes doctor," the young officer said as he squatted next to her.   
  
"How are your men armed?"   
  
"They're each equipped with a standard taser."  
  
"That's not going to cut it this time," she said shaking her head in frustration.   
"The girl's already absorbed way too much energy, we need something else."  
  
"That's why I brought this," the lieutenant replied as he held up a compressed  
air gun.  
  
"How's it loaded?" asked Dr. Grant as she began to see his plan.  
  
"Temranol in 10cc doses," he said with a smile. "Not all us security types are   
dumb grunts."  
  
Nodding, Dr. Grant slid away from the doorway to give the soldier room to work.   
  
Taking his place, the lieutenant motioned for his men to get into position.   
When they were ready he brought his gun around the edge of the door and pressed   
the trigger.  
  
Quickly the gun stuttered as it emitted a string of loud coughs and several   
darts which struck Willow in her leg and buttocks.  
  
Immediately the young redhead seemed to spasm, then she and the rest of the   
people in the room fell to the floor. Rushing in ahead of the security personel,   
Dr. Grant carefully took the redhead in her arms.   
  
As she lay there, Willow looked up at the doctor and said, "Momma?"  
  
~*~  
  
As Mulder finished up Scully sat on the bed across from him drying her hair.  
  
"Well, it seems this Willey person has a very low pain threshold, so Buffy   
didn't have to pound on him too long before he told us all he knew. Unfortunately   
it wasn't all that much."  
  
"Just that the orders are coming down from the Mayor and that he wants Buffy   
captured alive."   
  
"Pretty much, except that Willey made it sound as if the orders were coming   
through the Mayor's office."  
  
"So someone's controlling the Mayor or at least working through him."  
  
"Yeah, anyway after we got done questioning Willey, Brenner and I dropped   
Buffy and Xander off at their houses. Then we headed over to the hospital   
to check on you and Nomura."  
  
When he had finished Mulder noticed that Scully was shaking her head in   
disbelief.   
  
"What is it Scully?"  
  
"I just can't believe that Xander thought you and Brenner were going to take   
this bartender into the backroom and beat him with rubber hoses. Doesn't he   
realize the Bureau doesn't do that.... at least not anymore."  
  
"I don't know Scully, I guess he spends way too much time watching TV."  
  
Looking at his watch Mulder realized just how late it was. "Well, I better   
be going Scully, I'll see you in the morning." With that he got to his feet   
and began to walk to the door when Scully suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Mulder," she said, quickly making a decision, as she stood and made her way   
over to him.  
  
Looking up, she continued in a slightly shaky voice, "I know it's one of the   
oldest cliches, but... I don't want to be alone tonight."   
  
Stepping forward, Scully reached up and gently pulled Mulder's face down to  
hers and kissed him. For several moments they stood there oblivious to the   
world around them as their kiss became more and more intense.  
  
Then slowly, Scully began to urge Mulder backwards. As if in a daze he   
followed Scully's lead until something hit him in the back of his knees.  
  
Suddenly Mulder found himself sitting on Scully's bed. Looking up at his   
partner, he could barely recognize her.  
  
Her hair was disheveled, her face flushed and her eyes were barely slits.   
Standing before him she looked like some kind of wild animal hunting its   
prey.  
  
After a moments hesitation, Mulder asked, "Scully, are you sure?"  
  
Her eyes seemed to flash and a deep throated growl escaped her lips as   
Scully opened her robe and gently let it fall to the floor. She then   
climbed onto the bed and straddled Mulder's lap.  
  
Slowly Scully placed her fingertips lightly on his lips. Then in a deep,   
almost sleepy voice she said, "Mulder, shut up and kiss me."   
  
~*~  
  
Afterwards, laying there in Mulder's arms, Scully could feel his breath   
gently touch her hair. Exhausted from their lovemaking she felt calm for   
the first time in days. Just as sleep was coming to claim her, Scully's   
thoughts returned to her missing daughter and she said a silent prayer.   
  
Willow, I promise, we won't stop looking until you're safe. I love you   
baby.   
  
~*~   
  
Alone in her cell, Willow suddenly awoke.   
  
"Momma?" She said quietly, but could hear no reply.   
  
It had felt so real. Willow could have sworn that her mother had just   
told her I love you. But as she came fully awake, she knew it was just   
a dream and the tears began to fall. Because her parents were dead and   
for as long as she had known them, they had never told her that they   
loved her.  
  
~*~  
  
Motel 6.  
Sunnydale, California.  
0725Hrs.  
  
Fox Mulder awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door to the room,   
but it took him several moments to realize where that room was.  
  
Suddenly two things happened. First, Mulder remembered that he was laying   
next to very naked Scully. And second Agent Brenner began yelling in addition   
to banging on the door.  
  
"Agent Scully, are you in there?"  
  
With that Scully shot upright in bed. The two agents stared at one another   
for a moment until Scully jumped up, grabbed her robe and dove into the   
bathroom.  
  
Mulder lay there stunned, staring at the closed bathroom door and listened   
as Brenner's knocking and yelling became more frantic.  
  
Finally, getting out of bed, Mulder wrapped himself in the bed sheet and   
walked to the door. Taking a deep breath he then opened it.  
  
"Mulder! What are you doing here? This is suppose to be Scully's room." Then   
after taking a good look, Brenner asked, "And where the Hell are your clothes?"  
  
"Uh....ah....well sir, I'm not really sure," Mulder began until Brenner   
held up a restraining hand.  
  
"Scully, get out here!"  
  
Moments later, the bathroom door opened and Scully stuck her head out.   
  
"Sir?" she squeaked.  
  
Brenner was silent as he took in the two agents and the pile of clothes on   
the floor beside the bed. Then, looking up he said, "Coffee shop, downstairs,   
15 minutes," and then softly shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
When Mulder and Scully finally made it to the restaurant, they found Brenner   
in a back booth already working on a large plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns   
and toast.  
  
Seeing the look on Scully's face, Brenner paused in eating and said, "Look   
Scully, I run six miles a day rain or shine, I bench press 450 pounds and   
my cholesterol is 137. So can you back off with the 'Food Nazi' look and   
let me enjoy my breakfast in peace?"   
  
Glad that for now at least Brenner was not mentioning anything about the   
hotel room, she replied pointing to the dish of Jalapeno peppers sitting   
next to Brenner's Southwestern omelet. "Actually, I was trying to figure   
out how you haven't burned through the lining of your stomach."   
  
After Mulder and Scully had been seated, the waitress had brought coffee   
and taken their orders Brenner continued. "Well we had a pretty busy night."  
  
"How so?" Mulder asked.  
  
"They got to Cordelia. Her dad's taking the family out of town tomorrow   
till all this blows over."  
  
"Well there goes our witness," remarked Mulder.  
  
"Oh Yeah, and someone jumped Harris last night."  
  
Scully looked up sharply, "Is he alright?"  
  
Trying to sound nonchalant, Brenner replied, "He's got a couple of cracked   
ribs and a concussion. But, yeah he's ok. We've got him bedded down over at   
Giles place."  
  
Shaking his head, Mulder asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"You mean besides Buffy being wanted by the police and her mother being held   
for assaulting a police officer?"  
  
"WHAT?" Exclaimed both the X-File agents.  
  
"Andrews and a couple of his boys showed up at Buffy's house late last night   
and tried to arrest her for Sgt. Rourke's murder."  
  
"They were trying to push Buffy and her mom around so..... Buffy decided   
to push back. Well one of them drew his sidearm and Joyce hit him in the face   
with a cast iron skillet," said Brenner with a grin.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Scully.  
  
Smiling even wider, Brenner explained, "Andrews was the officer she hit."   
Chuckling, the senior agent added, "He ended up with a broken nose, twelve   
stitches across his forehead and a concussion. I like to think of this as   
payback for what he did to Harris."  
  
"Scully, have you ever noticed it's always the quiet ones?" Mulder asked   
trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Looking at Brenner, Scully asked, "Are you sure it was Andrews who beat up   
the boy?"  
  
"Yeah. Harris went over to Cordy's after we talked with Willey. He showed   
up while the cops were talking to her dad. As usual, Harris tried to stick   
his nose in. So Andrews had him taken outside and roughed up before they let   
him go."  
  
"After they left, Cordy called my house. Before her father made her get off   
the phone she told Rhonda what happened."   
  
"Anyway, I got to Cordy's just as Andrews was leaving. I could tell Harris   
wasn't hurt too bad so I took him over to Giles place and we patched him up."  
  
"Why didn't you take him home?" Asked Scully.  
  
Grimacing, Brenner continued, "If you knew what Xander's home-life was like   
you wouldn't ask. His father's a Grade 'A' bastard and his mother is useless.   
Let's put it this way, I've seen the bruises and I've been a cop long enough   
to know what a cigar burn looks like."  
  
"Why hasn't Children's Services gotten involved?"   
  
"Every time they show up Xander just keeps his mouth shut."  
  
Nodding as if to himself, Mulder added, "He's probably afraid he'll end up   
somewhere worse."   
  
"Actually, I think he's afraid they'll send him away and he wont see Willow   
again."  
  
With that the three agents sat for some minutes and ate in silence.  
  
Finally Brenner spoke up, "Ok, you two check with Giles and see if he's come   
up with any leads. Also check with Doc Davis in Carlton to see if he has any   
of the autopsy results. You come up with anything, you get in touch with the   
office, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," the two X-File agents replied getting to their feet.  
  
As they turned to leave Brenner said, "Look, both of you are adults and as   
you can probably tell I don't give a damn about Bureau regs. So don't worry   
about what happened upstairs. But for God's sake be discrete, you two have   
enough enemies as it is."  
  
  
End of Chapter 12. 


End file.
